Protector of the Soul Stone
by xxxLucreciaCrescentxxx
Summary: Cosmo isn't a normal girl, but a manifestation of what the priests refer to as the Soul Stone, which is why she has been kept in an isolated temple far from the reaches of society. But when the discovery of her existence is known the temple's next course of action, hide her. And what better place then Earth? And what happens when she bumps into bucket wearing hero along the way?
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

_**"It's lonely isn't it having no one who can understand you, no one to talk to, not being to be with anyone without fear of persecution or judgement? It's a lonely existence but worry not your never alone, we are always here."**_

...

"Look this way it has to be somewhere around here!" A man shouted as we heard the people running throughout the temple as I silently waited for their presences to vanish before running as fast as I could to the secret escape route.

"Come along child we need to get you out of here." The head priest whispered as I only held in the horrified sight of the once living priests and priestesses slaughtered across the halls, their souls slowly dewiddling, before making it to the entrance.

Noting no one inside I gave him the ok as he opened the hatch and revealed the small escape pod as he ushered me inside. But when I saw no other pods available I panicked instantly as he strapped me in.

"Your not coming?!" I nearly shouted at the man as he smiled at me before shaking his head.

"I have to make sure they can't track you, remember and recite all that we taught you about your new world to me now." He commanded calmly as I teared up knowing what was going to happen.

"I-uh-I'm going to a planet referred by it's inhabitants called Earth, a peaceful planet that carries lower classes of humanoids and is underdeveloped compared to other systems. I'm to remain hidden by adjusting to their customs and culture until a member of the order can retrieve me and take me to a safer location." I summarized as he nodded patting my head in assurance.

"Good now kept reciting that to yourself so you don't forget, I guess this it... Goodbye sweet child and may the Gods watch over you." He stated sealing the pod as I placed my hands on the clear glass as I looked at the soon to be dead man standing in front of the pod.

"Goodbye Father Sulivan, may we meet again in another lifetime." I whispered as the pod went launching into space as I let myself cry as I recited what I said over and over again.

A large explosion occurred behind Father Sulivan as he destroyed all traces of the pods location and destination as the men walked in smugly.

"Well well well if it isn't the all mightily and wise high Priest Sulivan, I reckon you have something that we are looking for?" The man questioned as his henchmen laughed while Sulivan stood up nice and tall remaining silent.

"Not going to talk huh, then I guess we'll just have to beat the information out of you." He remarked as they all closed in on him but the moment they touched him he sprang to life.

Attacking them all rapidly most of them were down for the count until he heard a whistle. Before he could react the whistling quickly continued as something quickly pierced through his left leg, the the right one, the his right shoulder before going through his left shoulder as he stumbled back only to see an arrow a few inches from his neck as the man continued to whistle.

"Now now father no need to so violent we just want to get the stone our employer wanted us to get for him. Now how about you be a good boy and hand it over." The bounty hunter stated as Sulivan glared at him.

"It appears your too late, what your looking for is long gone by now and out of your reach Yondu." He commented as the bounty hunter pouted childishly before smiling at him.

"Well that's a shame but I guess that means I no longer have a use for you, do I?" Another whistle was heard before a pained groaned followed along with the sound of blood splatter across the floor and wall.


	2. Chapter 2: First Time Around

"Sir there has been unindenitified object crashlanding a few miles outside of Manhattan." An agent reported as the one eyepatched was already pulling up the report.

"Why are we now just getting this, send out a special team to secure the area. I want to know what this thing is and where it came from." He commanded as a series of yes sirs followed as they prepared.

"Sir satellites couldn't pick up anything on this thing as they became scrambled and identified as another meteor entering the atmosphere." Another agent a noticed handing him images of a blurry object that could easily be mistaken as a meteorite.

"Let's hope so, we already have enough problems as it is. Move out, I want to see this out myself." He announced as they walked to the deployment teams.

"Sir should we also call in the other agents of shield such as Spiderman, Nova, Ironfist-"

"Not necessary, they have bigger things to worry about, I'll call them in if trully necessary until then don't tell them anything about this. We need to know what we're dealing with."

* * *

"So this is Earth huh? Funny I thought there would be more people around. Not that you guys aren't fun to be around." I cooed as I pet the squirrels running around me as I stared off in the distance where the escape pod crash landed a few miles away.

I need to distance myself more before this planets police appear, father said they are pretty scary here. Looking down at the squirrels they all seemed to squeak in alarm almost as if sensing something is wrong.

It didn't take much time to realize that there appeared to be incoming giant metal contractions in the air heading to the site of the crash. Looks like that's my cue to start running again, the squirrels began to squeak at me as I used telepathy to figure out what they wanted, apparently there was a better place to hide nearby.

Climbing to the top of a tree I looked around trying to look for what bright lights they described. Sure enough I spotted a bunch of lights flashing in the distance in what appeared to be a city.

"Is that where the humans are?" I asked as they all nodded before I quickly got down.

"Then I guess it's my next destination, thanks for the help!" I shouted before racing off through the trees before starting to run on foot once I was met with a street.

Streets were what people navigated on so surely if I followed it I'd be able to make it there. Just got to keep low for now and avoid detection, making my way down the road I had to dodge multiple metal wheeled contractions before secretly hitching a ride on one.

However I decided to get off once I reached what appeared to be a suburban neighborhood as I causally walked about. It was nighttime so no one was really out and their were street lights on so it helped guide me through much of the new territory.

Everything was relatively peaceful and silent until I heard a feminine voice scream before quickly running towards it. For a moment I thought someone was being assaulted until I came across a silver haired woman bending over to retrieve groceries that had broken through the bag.

To tried desperately to pick them up but somethings kept falling as she signed in frustration. Ok this is my first time interacting with a terrain, and we are located in the United States meaning she most likely spoke English, I can do this remember your training.

"Greetings and good day madam, do you need or require any assistance? You appear to be in quite a predicament." I respectfully asked bowing in greeting as she grew alarmed and alert before taking the site of me.

I wore the same attire that the priestesses wore at the temple so I imagine I look strange but hopefully she doesn't think of me as a threat. If I'm correct priests and nuns were the same attire here.

"Wow you certainly surprised me, thanks for helping me I don't live far from here. Usually my nephew Peter would grab things when he goes into the city but he's certainly busy at the moment." She stated kindly as I helped her by grabbing majority of her things as she escorted me to her house.

"It's no problem madam I don't really have anything to do at the current moment, besides I can't exactly leave you stranded in the middle of the night." I simply reply as we arrive at a simple two story house before she unlocks the front door.

Allowing me in she guided me to the kitchen before I set the groceries down on a counter as she began to put them away.

"Thank you so much for your help."

"It's no problem madam, but I'll get going now there still plenty of things I have to do. Have a pleasant night." I bowed before heading to the front door when I saw a few picture frames that peaked my interest.

But there was one that peaked my interest the most, it was more recent looking, it held images of five teenagers and the woman in the kitchen. It took place in the very room I stood and, although they all appeared to be occupied with their own little things, I could tell they were all happy.

Seemed like such a foreign topic to me but I knew that was what it was, I most have been staring for a while because the woman entered the room slightly surprised to see me here before realizing what I was looking at.

"Oh those are just me and Peter with some of his friends, he's currently out studying for exam with them for school." She explained as I turned to her with a smile.

"You have a very beautiful family I'd like you to know that, I can tell you make eachother very happy. You've done a great job raising them." I summarized as she was taken back by what I said slightly blushing from the complement as she tried to assure me she didn't do much and they were wonderful kids.

But reaching for her hands I cupped them with my own as I stared directly into her eyes, little did she know I was literally reading her soul like an open book.

"You are a strong and moving woman who has been through so much in her lifetime, but you've done all you can to assure the safer and also provide love for others near you. Even if there are seems to be imes you doubt yourself you always find the courage and never give up, you do everything you can for these kids, that madam is doing a lot." I explained to her before letting go and heading for the front door.

Right as I was about to shut the door behind me she called out to me before I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait how did you know that and who are you?" She asked confused as I paused for a moment to think before answering her with a smile still planted on my face.

"I'm Alma, and I tend to have a sixth sense when it comes to regarding people." I stated cheerfully before shutting the door.

 _Or more like I have a infinity stone encased in my body that allows me to do so extremely easily,_ I thought sarcastically as I knew I could never tell anyone about that matter.

It's something everyone at the temple devoted their lives to keeping a secret, besides it's not something you bring up in a conversation. Now first things first, I have to figure out my location, blend in, get a job, and keep a low profile until someone comes to get me.

It didn't take long until I reached the urban city which the newspapers called Manhattan, if I'm correct that was located in New York, the New England region of America. Funny I pictured seeing a lot more horses then these loud metal contractions that came in various colors and sizes.

Perhaps they have reached the industrial age, the information on earth was pretty outdated. Now the next thing to do is find more suitable clothes, judging by the way people are looking at me I do not appear to being a good job of blending in.

But I don't having any currency and I don't the merchants here would kindly give me clothes to wear, not without providing sme sort of service. Perhaps I should get a job first, it shouldn't be to hard I believe, I can handle just about anything physically speaking.

Turning into a dark alleyway I mentally complied a list of jobs that could fit the bill somewhat unaware of a pair of men creeping up on me until I reached a dead end. I turned around only to bump into them as they pulled out a metal pipe and pocket knife on me as I grew surprised but not alarmed, I've been trained to handle situations like this.

"Look sweet heart we don't want to hurt you much just hand over whatever money you got, and we'll let you go." The man with a pocketknife quickly briefed me but I saw he was lying as his heart rate increased and a look of lust came over him

"Sorry sir but I don't have any money, so please step aside I do not wish to harm you even if you wish to harm me." I stated as the man with the pipe pushed me against the wall.

"Then I guess you better provide us with some other service nun." He stated checking me out as a tick mark grew on my forehead, _that's it._

Smiling politely the white of my eye turned black as the silver was replaced by a glowing green. The guys immediately backed away freaked out as I sensed their fear and anxiety spike up.

 **"Now here is what is going to happen. You're going to hand over your weapons and bags to me before I consume your souls, is that understood?"** I asked as multiple voices spoke at once as I talked making things sound extremely sinister and creepy.

The men both nodded dropping their bags on the ground backing away and attempting to leave the alleyway.

"Oh wait one more thing..." I shouted at them as I returned to my normal self before grabbing hold of both their heads.

"I can't have you guys running around saying things about me so I'll just have to wipe our encounter from your minds. Goodnight!" I shouted happily as I successfully wiped their memories before they fell to the ground unconsious.

Going through their bags I went through the guys wallets receiving paper moneys and coins they used as currency here amounting to $76.80. Placing them in the hidden pocket of my gown I also pocketed the pocket knife just in case I get into a conflict that wouldn't require me to use my abilities as a last resort.

But heading to a thrift shop I bought a bag, tank top, large hoodie, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers wasting about $45 as I placed my old attire in the bag. I wasted another $5 on eating a grilled chicken sandwich with a bottle of water, my next mission: Find a job!

I was surprised as I saw it was 10:49 and people were still out and the lights were still as bright as before. After an hour and four interviews I realized how shallow humans really were, sure I wasn't expecting much from diner restaurants but they expected me to provide a certain sexual service or favor.

Maybe I can go in the manual labor or the shipping business, I know I shouldn't turn to crimes despite what I did earlier but that was in self defense and need. I need to keep a low profile, become a part of the crowd and not draw any attention at all-

 ***Crash***

The sound of a collusion followed by screaming cut my off as I turned and headed in its general direction. What I was met with was surprising and gruesome site of those metals wheeled contractions, which apparently are called cars, crashed against one another.

A giant man rampaging threw these cars around shouting he was a Juggarnaut demanding for a rematch against "Spiderman" I think, did I hear that right? Whatever the case people were desperately trying to get out of the way as I let out an annoyed sign as I weighed my opinions.

I could either stop this man but blow my cover and most liking get arrested, become a test subject, and/or be tortured on affairs I don't know anything about. Or I could let this planets authority handle this and be on my merry way, it seemed pretty obvious what the best choice for me was but then something changed.

It happened in slow motion the gas from the cars ignited as pieces went flying everywhere and a little girl stood frozen in fear as a piece went flying to her. Before I could think my body came to life springing to grab her and quickly dodging the car part.

Giving the girl to her mother I, in anger, turned to the man still rampaging as I cracked my knuckles.

"Hey Over-Grown Red Tin Can!" I shouted gaining his attention as he grew even more anger and upset.

"No one insults the Juggarnaut, prepare to meet concrete little girl!" He shouted charging towards me but I quickly dodged the attack as he ran straight through the building behind me before returning even more agitated.

He has strength I'll give him that, perhaps I could actually use that to my advantage. As he charges towards me again I dodge once for only this holding on his back before copying his strength.

Delivering a swift kick to his head I sent him flying into the building as his helmet came flying off. Slightly woozy he tried to grab hold of me but I delivered another kick to the back of his head placing him in a newfound crator in the ground as I signed in annoyance.

I used my abilities again and caused a scene, great just great, hearing sirens on their way and seeing more of those flying contractions, or helicopters as they call them, I headed off quickly to avoid anymore conflict.

* * *

"I'm telling you webs Fury is hiding something, I know what I felt." The helmeted superhero shield agent informed the arachnid hero as the man paid him little attention as they jumped through buildings.

The two were the closet when an alert about something happening downtown with the Juggarnaut bringing the webbed hero to sign in irritation. How does this guy keep escaping?

"Can we focus on that later, there is a mad mad wreaking downtown. Besides who could blame him, _I feel a disturbance in the cosmos._ " The webbed hero imitated as the other glared at him.

"Shut up I know what I felt! Mark my words Spidey something has come-ah!" The floating man was then knocked over as a girl crashed into him, knocking them both into the roof of a building.

The other man continued not realizing what happened but thinking the other man stopped talking and was following behind him. As Nova was slightly confused on what just happened he immediately drew his attention to the hooded figure that slightly groaned in pain before slightly panicking.

"Are you ok, can you stand?" She asked kneeling by his side as he was meet with silver eyes gleaming in the darkness as the moonlight outlined her figure.

"Ah yeah I'm fine, I should be asking you that you look like you managed to scratch yourself up." Nova stated noticing the rip in her jeans kneecap as she was slightly bleeding.

"It's fine really I should have been watching where I was going, I kinda failed to see the flying guy with a bucket on his head." I joked lightly as he slightly got offended.

"Hey it's not a bucket it's a helmet, and your one to talk. What kind of girl jumps through roof tops in the middle of the night dressed as a man?" He replied as I got offended.

"I'll have you know this is actually very comfortable, and at least I dress normally. What are you suppose to be a magical glowing fairy flying around with your spandex outfit and goofy helmet?!" I retorted back as we got up close and personal, literally clashing our foreheads together.

"This helmet is a proud symbol of the Nova Corps and this outfit is a respectful uniform, I help and protect the people of New York and the world. Even the underdressed ones who seem to hate your guts." He retorted as I scoffed at him.

"You know I thought coming here would be great you know, see a new culture and have new experiences, but the first day here and the world seems like a pretty missed up place. Makes me wonder if I should have taken my chances back at the-" I cut myself off realizing what I was about to say before just tsking at him.

"You know what just forget it, your fine, I'm fine, let's just call it a night!" I yelled walking away from him as I felt the slight sting of pain in my leg but ignored it as I got closer to the edge.

"Nova." He stated as I stopped right as I was about to jump into the alleyway below.

I looked at him from the corner of my hood confused at him as he looked in another direction scratching the back of his head, well helmet.

"Since this is your first time here in New York I'm presuming you don't know who I I'm, so when you calm down and decide whether or not you want to yell at me, apologize, or just punch me in the face-" He said with some sarcasm.

"You know who your looking for." He stated as I was surprised by the sudden maturity he was showing.

It was silent for a few moments as he made a move to fly off as I let out a sign.

"Alma." I replied, well that was my cover name, as he stopped quickly turning over to me with a surprised look as I turned my attention to the alleyway.

"Not that it matters, this is probably the last time we'll see each other." I state before jumping into the alleyway and disappearing.

Nova slightly laughed at the weird encounter before he spotted a bag on the roof before hurrying to grab it.

"Alma you forgot your bag-" Accidently losing his grip the contents of the bag fell as he slightly scoffed at himself before picking it up.

But he froze when he saw the insignia placed in the center back of the robe before looking for Alma only to see her missing.

 _She's a member of the Temple of the Ancients! How's that possible!?_ Nova thought as he stared at the mark belonging to the priests and priestesses that served under said temple.

 _ **"First day here and the world seems like a pretty messed up place."**_

Nova slightly smirked to himself as he collected the bag, looks like we will be seeing each other again Alma. Was she the disturbance he felt, but if she really is a member of that Temple than maybe he should contact Rocket or Gamora and see if they know anything.

S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't need to know about this right now, not until he figures out why she's here.

"Hey bucket head, where you been, not that you missed out on much." Spiderman announced swinging in next to him as Nova seemed conflicted at the moment.

"Let's just say I made an interesting encounter and leave it at that, what happened with the Juggarnaut? Did he beat some sense into you?" Nova joked as Spiderman actually looked puzzled for a moment.

"Actually he was out cold before I arrived, apparently some mysterious hooded figure knocked him unconsious. But they left the scene as soon as possible, who however they are they seemed to have done us a favor." Spiderman stated as Nova looked down at the alleyway with a knowing look.

"I guess they did, I'm going to get going webs I have a few calls to make. Tell your Aunt May I said hi!" Nova proclaimed flying off as the web swinging hero went off as well.

Just who are you Alma?

* * *

 **Authors Note: Alright introducing my first marvel fanfic with an OC, I hope you guys liked it and I'll start another chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Right now I'm just juggling ideas around with stories but I'll have a storyline to tell and I'll try to keep it as similar to the actual marvel storylines as I can but I will changed things as its my fanfic so I'll do which ever makes it easier for me.**


	3. Chapter 3: We Met Again, Nova

**Ok so I forgot to do a disclaimer as I'll probably always end up doing so I'll just end up doing it once for the sake of doing it.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel characters or Marvel universe, I only own my own characters and my storylines.**

* * *

"Um excuse me lady, wake up. Hey lady." I felt someone shaking my shoulder as I continued to ignore it for the sake of not getting up.

"Guys what should we do she's not waking up." The same little girl said as I heard someone hum in thought before snapping their fingers.

"I've got it! Move aside I think I have an idea, it works on Nana." Another little girl proclaimed as I heard her footsteps get closer.

I felt her block out what sunlight was hitting my face as I became curious as to what she was planning. I could sense the presences of two other little girls, behind the two next to me as feelings of curiousity and interest seemed to cloud over them.

The same girl who had an idea slowly moved a hand to my face going directly to my nose before squeezing it and preventing me from breathing. Opening my eyes to look at them the two girls closest to me jumped back falling in the process as I sat at looking at them weirdly.

"Told you, works every time." Said girl stated as they got up and looked at me while I had gotten up to stretch.

It was then I became to become more aware of my surroundings as memories of last night sunk in. At first I wasn't sure that everything that happened was real until I searched around for my bag until I remembered I forgot to grab it when I crashed into that Nova guy.

Great now he has my bag and my old set of clothes, what are the chances I'll come across him in this populated city, scratch that populated world. What happened after that, I went on a run until I got exhausted and decided to rest in this isolated rooftop in some place called Harlem.

I guess I must have fallen asleep, which brings us to my current situation...

"Who exactly are you and what are you doing in our rooftop?" One of the girls asked.

She appeared to be the oldest of the lot, as she stepped in front of the two girls that had fallen. Oddly enough the two fallen girls were twins except one had short hair while the other had longer hair.

The youngest stood behind the rest of them with a teddy bear peering at me curiously along with the others as I finished stretching. I could tell they found me odd, but luckily not hostile or dangerous which was a relief because I could do without attracting attention.

"I'm Alma and I accidentally fell asleep here while I was jumping through the roofs here in your town of yours. May I ask what this establishment is called, I'd like to apologize if I've somehow disturbed the owner." I simplified as they looked at me strangely.

"Rusty's Home of Less Fortunate Young Ladies. Madam are you ok, you look like a bum." The youngest said as she was lightly elbowed as I laughed.

"Sorry about the terrible appearance, this would be the second day in New York and I'm not at sure what I should be expecting. Yesterday was a disaster with that Juggarnaut guy and a bucketed head guy named Nova." I said brushing off the dust from my pants as I kept my hoodie in place covering the majority of my face.

They squealed in excitement before pulling on me excitedly.

"You met Nova, no why how cool was he, is he cute, I hear he's pretty amazing, does he fly, did you see him shot lasted beams from his hands?!" One after another they shot questions at me in unison as I was taken back.

Was he really that well known and loved, to me he seemed like a cocky guy with a big ego...

Before I could respond I heard the sound of a woman shouting from below as the girls hurried to the edge. As I looked down I saw an old woman next to a giant and long car that had a bunch of stuff.

"Girls would you hurry down we need help moving some things down here! I'm not as young as I like to think you know, I'm not meant for heavy lifting!" She shouted from below as a pair of men were helping here take things into the building.

"Coming!" The responded in unison before beginning to run back into the building.

They however stopped when they saw that I wasn't following them before I realized that that was what they were hinting me to do. I immediately thought to run off before they grabbed me by the arms forcing me to follow them despite my protest which eventually turned to mutually following along as they dragged me down one of three staircases.

I know what your thinking, aren't you super strong and have the power to manipulate people's minds like animals. Yes this is true, but I'm not going to hurt or use children who are innocent enough and have done nothing wrong to me at least.

That and I'm not suppose to control people's minds in fear of accidentally overpowering them leading their minds and bodies to collapse and them to be in a dead like state. Not going to do that to four children is foster care and are less fortunate then others, I'm not completely dead inside.

And from what I've gathered so far humans have pretty weak minds as I could easily read their thoughts without much resistance unlike the priests and priestesses which was pretty hard but I got over the obstacles.

"Nana look who we found asleep on the rooftop!" The twins cried out excitedly first as the said old woman turned to spot me before narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously.

Can't really blame her, mysterious person pops out of nowhere near your girls who appears as the little one calls a "bum". Who wouldn't find that alarming?

"And who exactly are you and what are you doing are these parts?" She asked in a rather thick accent then the girls, is this this areas naive tongue?

"I'm Alma and I accidentally fell asleep on your rooftop while jumping through rooftops here in Harlem. Rest assure I mean you nor your girls any trouble, just trying to make a life in here, this would be my second day here." I explained lower my hoodie when I felt cool breeze push my hair out of it flowing with the wind.

"Wow your actually really pretty for a bum!" The youngest awed as I didn't know whether to Internet that as a good or bad thing.

"Let me guess your a immigrant looking to achieve your dream in acting or showbusiness, you don't look like your from around here. And where are your parents you look far to young to be running around on your own." She asked as the two men continued to unload things from the truck into the building.

"I I'm an immigrant but I have no interest in this showbusiness, just to lay low and have a peaceful life. And I don't have parents I was raised at temple by priest and priestesses, but they're gone now." I answered as I momentarily had a gorey flashback of what transpired the other day before shaking it off.

"And you choose New York as your destination?" She asked lightly laughing as I looked at her oddly.

I could tell she had some resentments and painful feelings involving this place as she had a hard time taking me seriously.

"They say if you can make it here then you can make it anywhere else in the world. Besides compared to my previous home it's likely a lot more open and lively." I replied as she still look amused.

"Well if your looking for a job I could use help with my girls, they seem to like you which is something hard to come by. Though it probably won't pay much, this is Harlem after all and I usually work day and night shifts at the hospital so I'm not always around." She stated cracking her back as I nodded in agreement fist pumping the air.

"Alright my first job! But what exactly I'm I helping them with?" I asked as the girls were currently moving pieces of furniture together but most of it was pretty heavy.

"First let's get these things inside, don't want any hoodlums stealing my stuff again." She stated as I walked over to the three person couch the girls were trying to move.

Cracking my knuckles I swiftly picked it up while the youngest sat on it giggling at the sudden movement as I easily moved the couch into the building. I failed to see the strange looks I was getting when I returned to get the remaining things inside.

Everyone just watched including the pair of men who stepped aside to let me handle things as the girls keep getting on things so I could pick them up to having a blast. Moving the last piece of a chair set I heard Nana thank the men as she entered with the girls who were literally telling me what to do, or more specifically where to move everything.

"Are you mutant? Not that I mind having some muscle around here would be great but I'm just curious." Nana asked as I moved the couch into place as the girls watched television or T.V. as they call it.

"I'm not really sure, I've never met any of my parents and the people of the temple don't really know where I came from. All I know is I'm Alma." I stated well at least that's all I could say for now.

But it's true that I don't know who I came from, the priests said I could be the manifestation of the Soul Stone that I possess. But if that were the case that means I have another parent, the stone and the person or thing that gave life to me.

"Well Alma if I'm going to hire you we need to have an interview to review you of your duties. Girls, time to interrogate Alma!" She shouted playfully in a joking manner as they all shouted with glee as I giggled at them.

Such cute kids, I think I might like it here after all.

* * *

"Weren't coming up with anything at the moment but we'll keep looking. We'll make sure to let you know if we find something Sam." Gamora informed Nova as he nodded before signing off.

He laid back into his bed signing as he his idea was a bust before slightly turning his head on his side. There across his room he spotted the bag of his mystery girl who he was damn sure was responsible for stopping the Juggarnaut.

Getting up he once walked over to the bag opening it's contents to reveal the robe that held the insignia of the Temple of the Ancients. As far as he knows they are a secret society but majority the members are elders and adults, she didn't sound or act like either.

But why is she here and just what is she capable of?

 _Alma_

 **Flashback**

 _"We've be ordered to stay out of it, S.W.O.R.D. will handle the matter personally." Director Nick Fury informed them as most of the team and agents of shields recruits were furious except for two._

 _Iron Fist was acting like his normal calm self but what wasn't normal was how quiet Nova was being. It figures S.W.O.R.D. would be on the case but S.H.E.I.L.D. isn't taking any action, he wasn't buying it._

 _He needed to find the girl before they did, luckily they don't know she's a girl or have anything really to go by. He doesn't like deceiving his friends but he needed to find out first._

 _From what he can tell she doesn't like Earth do far, he doesn't imagine S.H.E.I.L.D. or S.W.O.R.D. making her feel any better._

 _"Nova is something the matter, you don't seem like yourself." Iron Fist asked as Nova got out of his little world._

 _"Just got a few things on my mind, I just need to go out for a while." He stated as his friend smiled knowingly._

 _"Does it have to do with the disturbance in the cosmos?" He asked except in a serious matter that contradicted how Spiderman asked him as he hesitated but nodded in agreement._

 _"You can go ahead and sneak out if you want I'll buy you some time, just let us know if you need us." The martial artist informed him as the helmeted hero smiled at his friend._

 _"Thanks Danny, I owe you one." He stated patting his friends shoulder before sneaking off._

 _The pacifist looked back at his arguing friends shaking his head before he himself attempted to diffuse the situation._

 **Flashback Over**

He spent the next two hours of his morning trying to search for any signs of her before being called back to HQ for a debriefing. Apparently Fury wanted to speak with him on the matter of the disturbance as he felt a need to warn him to stay out of it.

But now I'm running out of ideas, where could she possibly be or rather with who? Is it possible that she wasn't the only one here or that came? Maybe I'm just over thinking this, it could be purely coincidently that this is all happening- oh who I'm I kidding she's the one their after or at least is involved somehow.

Problem is finding her she could be anywhere in New York by now, and no one knows what she actually looks like or that she is a she. Who knows what possible dangers and dire situations she might be in right now.

 ***knock knock***

"Who is it?" He asked as he opened the door to reveal his teammate Danny with a pile of books smiling at him.

"It's me, I needed you to do me a favor..."

* * *

"Ok put your left foot on red!" I shouted as the spinner landed on red, left foot as the twins struggled not to fall down.

Nana needed to work the day shift so my training as a live in nanny as they call it begins now. Two of the girls were already out in this Twister game as the twins seem to struggle to keep up both trying to sabotage eachother like they did to the oldest and youngest child.

With one last move the twin with shorter hair, Mel, lost to her sister Melinda as the girl triumph for a full two seconds before falling on top of her of her younger sister. The older child, Scarlet, was laughing as the the two struggled to get up as they were slightly mangled together as the youngest, Lola, giggled.

I failed to see why anyone would find them troubling as I recalled Nana informing me if last sitters that ran off on her as they called them little devils. Sure they're mischievous and sneaky at times but they're good kids, I could see it through their eyes.

Literally the eyes are the windows to the soul, I can read them like an open book. If I really wanted to see their memories or past experiences all I really have to do is touch them, the more physical contact the easier it is to access.

But that would be creepy and rude, besides I want to make my own memories and experiences instead of seeing in through someone else's eyes. The only reason I know what I know is because I saw it through the people at the temple, I was never allowed out far to dangerous.

"I'm bored, let's go out and do something." Scarlet stated as the others agreed.

"Any suggestions, remember I'm still new here so I don't know this city as well as you guys." I stated as they all pondered in deep thought.

"We could go to the park." Mel stated but her twin shock her head.

"No there will be a lot of people there this time of the day, we probably won't be able to find some decent shade or area for ourselves." Melinda pointed out as she thought of an idea.

"How about we head out to the harbor instead." She asked as Scarlet shook her head.

"The harbor got closed down temporary after that incident last week remember? They won't allow the general public there." She informed her as they all signed thinking of what else there was to do.

"How about the library?" Lola asked shyly as they all seemed to exchange looks before coming to some mutual agreement.

"That could work, I do need some material to study for my Spanish quiz tomorrow." Scarlet stated.

"And we could get Alma a library card so she can get books signed out." The twins said in unison.

"And I could get another book on bedtime stories since we finished with this one." Lola said excitedly holding up a book as we seemed to reach a verdict.

"Alrightly then get what you need, I guess we're heading to the library." I stated as the girls rushed off before I silently cheered.

I loved books they were my only escape from reality but the ones I read were all so indifferently, dull, emotionless. In fact one of the reasons I decided on Earth was because of some of the literature the priest showed me.

They felt more emotional, personal, exciting, compared to how I lived the stories they told seemed like mere fantasies.

"We're ready!" They shouted as I got up and following them as we exited the building.

The walk itself was pretty short as it was only about 15 minutes before we reached the grand, public building. It looked pretty old but held other great qualities, the kids seemed to chase each other the many steps as I giggled following along.

This should make for an interesting experience.

* * *

"I can't believe you are making me return all of these!" Sam shouted into his phone not caring that people on the street were looking at him.

"Well I originally was going to do it but then Peter, Luke, and Ava needed their returned too and asked me. I couldn't say no but I had forgotten I had a scheduled training session-"

"Forget it, no need to explain yourself I still did owe you one." He stated calming down as Danny thanked him again before hanging up.

I signed as I looked at the pile of books I was carrying with a sudden feeling of tiredness. I've got better things to be doing then returning these to the public library, he thought walking to the public library.

When he caught sight of the old building he signed in relief as he quickened his pace once he reached the steps. Once he entered the place he went directly to the librarian who seemed to be busy typing away on her computer.

"Ahem." He stated grabbing her attention as she looked up momentarily before looking back at the computer screen.

"What is it, not finding what you're looking for?" She asked as you could tell she could care less about what he wanted.

"Just needed to return these is all." He stated as she signed looking over the pile in exhaustion.

"Fine I'll be with you shortly." She stated typing away on her keyboard as Sam took a seat near by, signing in annoyance.

This is going to take forever.

"Excuse me madam but is there by chance you know where to find this book?" A extremely familiar voice asked the librarian as she completely stopped what she was doing to give her attention to the girl.

"Why that would be located at the very back shelf over on the right side corner. There's a step ladder there you can use to help you reach it, it should be on the top of the shelf." The librarian replied kindly as the hooded girl slightly bowed thanking the woman before rushing off.

That hoodie... It's her?! Jumping from the chair he received a cold glare from the librarian before he recollected himself trying to act casual as he walked to the back shelves.

He walked by a table of four children quietly talking and reading amongst themselves before arriving at the back. She must be around her somewhere, he thought as he looked around until he stopped someone on one of the ladders reaching for a book as she tried to move the ladder over to the side.

She succeeded in reaching the book but her grip on the ladder failed as she fell off, before he could think Sam was already running to catch her. He however had to slide to get her as she fell into his arms before he let out a breathe of relief as she seemed to analyze the situation.

His theory was proven correct when those silvery-grey eyes of hers peered up at him as they widened in surprise as he chuckled.

"Told you we'd meet again, I've been looking for you Alma." He informed her as she held the book to her chest surprised at the turn of events.

"Nova?"

* * *

 **Authors Note: I know it's been a while but with the end of the semester and exams coming up I haven't the time to get to this. I'll try my best to update my stories as soon as possible but I can't make promises.**

 **Also I'm going have to change the description of the story as the way I was originally planned it didn't work out the way I wanted so I changed it up.**


	4. Chapter 4: Minor Setbacks

_Hey guys I know it's been awhile but with school restarting up with new classes I've been preoccupied getting things into order. So I'll try to make time to update my stories as soon as I can, so without a further do Chapter 4..._

* * *

 **A Few Days Later...**

"Here you go." Sam said handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

I gratefully accepted it before lightly blowing on the top as he took a seat next to me on the park bench. It was a rather chilly day to be at the Central Park as we simply sat down in a comfortable silence both looking around to make sure the coast was clear and no one was snooping around.

"Thanks for meeting with me, I know you must be busy with the kids." He started I shook my head.

"They're at school right now so we have time, besides I could use someone to talk too. I'm not a fan of lying to people or keeping secrets, but humans seem to be very close minded regarding extraterrestrials or aliens as they call them commonly." I explained looking at the cooling beverage.

"I was getting worried you weren't going to call, you know try to run off or go into hiding." He reasoned drinking his cup of coffee.

"No I was just adjusting, it's already been a week since I came here and I still have much to learn. But I was tempted to call you all of this week, but I wanted to get my affairs in order before doing so." I stated taking a sip of the sweet and warm beverage.

"Besides I'm already in hiding, what exactly do you expect me to do?" I questioned as he shrugged his shoulders in response.

Five days pasted since that fateful encounter at the library which, to his displeasure but my luck, was interrupted by the girls. But not before handing me his "number" or contact information to which I could "call him from anywhere", such strange things these humans say.

But he somehow knew of the Temple of the Ancients, meaning he must have some background or origins relating to the reaches of space beyond this world. Earth was considered an isolated planet lacking channels to connect it to other developed worlds, one of the reasons I came here.

"How are you settling in to our backwater planet?" He lightly joked trying to lighten the mood.

I could see he was inwardly struggling to refine himself from bombarding me with questions, something I appreciated. But I myself had many questions to ask him, and he was trustworthy and caring despite him also being cocky and arrogant.

"Fine for now, but I'm a rather curious person and have many questions." I said trying to set up a line of questioning for him to take.

"Then how about we play 20-20?" He asked as I grew confused.

I was trying to give him an opening to ask questions in exchange for answers and he wants to play a game. How does his mindset work, or are all humans like this? Noting my confusion he seemed to think back to what he said before having an uh-ha moment.

"20-20 is a game where two people ask eachother 20 questions, the point being they can ask whatever they want and learn about eachother." He explained as I tried to reason with him.

"That seems like a lot how about ten for now and ten for some other time." I bargain not knowing how long this would take.

Fine, but I'll go first to set an example." He explained as I simply nodded in understanding as I thought of a question.

"Ok well my first question would be who are you really, because according to my souces there's no Alma belonging to the Temple of the Ancients." He asked as I smiled in amusement, so he was smart enough to figure that out.

"That's because Alma's my cover name, my real name is Cosmo but I'm not suppose to use it too risky so please keep referring to me as Alma." I state seriously before he nodded.

"Who are you hiding from exactly?" He questioned as I too grew confused.

"Actually I'm not certain, Father Sulivan didn't really stop to explain that to me... Father..." I trailed recalling the last time I'll most likely ever see him alive.

He was scared I knew that much, but what makes it more depressing was that he was afraid for me not himself. He always put me first even before himself, and now he's gone... Because of me.

"Where is this Father Sulivan now?" He questioned as I tightened my hold on the cup.

I leaned forward covering my face with my hair as my expression became unreadable as I remembered what happened the last time I saw him.

"He's dead." I state quietly as the drink tasted a little bitter now.

"I'm sorry-" He began as I felt a mixture of emotions, mostly guilt for asking and pity, before rising my hand to cut him off.

"You are not to blame." I said discreetly trying to diffuse the situation.

I don't like being pitted, the other priests and priestesses would always give me those looks. But it was always their thoughts and actions I hated most.

 _Poor thing..._

 _It's doomed for eternity..._

 _Stay clear of it, it doesn't know how to control it..._

 _What was Father Sulivan thinking keeping that thing around..._

 _Such attention is wasted on that manifestation..._

 _It'll die soon enough, honestly I pity the thing..._

 _Yes just let it, let it live whatever little life it has now..._

 ** _A freak of nature is what you are._**

"Alma." Sam stated poking my lightly bringing me back as I focused back on him.

"Your mind wandered off, everything ok?" He asked as I nodded.

Sure I'm stuck on an alien planet where everything is foreign to me, and I'm hiding from an unknown enemy, but I've adapted so it's ok to answer ok I believe. I just nodded for him to continue as I finished my drink in one go as it became "nuke warm" as they say here.

"Can I ask how?" He said slowly as he tried to consider my feelings.

"You can but I don't really know as I didn't see him die, but I'm pretty sure he's no longer with us on this physical plain." I summed up recalling Suilvans last words to me.

He didn't deserve to go out like that, with everyone he knows dead and seeing me off as I no doubt had a miserable face plastered onto me.

"Let's just move on from that ok, maybe your off world contacts will find out soon enough." I considered as he seemed caught off guard.

"How do you know I have off world contacts?" He stated nervously before I looked at him with an obvious face.

"You know about the Temple of the Ancients, you use a helmet which I figured out used to belong to the Nova Corps, and Earth as I said is supposed to be closed off and shouldn't know about none of the above." I told him like it's the most obvious thing in the galaxy as he scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

"Yeah about that, how did you know I was Nova?" He asked curiously as I tossed my now empty cup into a garbage can nearby.

"Simple I read your soul." I said casually not realizing how weird that sounded.

"Wait a second, what did you just say?" He said hitting the side of his head in hopes he misheard what she said.

"I read your soul." I repeated to him a little louder as he stared at me before laughing hysterically.

Judging my the way his soul wavelengths are reacting and his expression I think he doesn't believe me. That or he decided to act like a crazy person in this exact moment which is highly unlikely.

"Really, in that case can you guess what number I'm thinking?" He joked as I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance.

He's not taking me seriously but I guess he couldn't help to try, having no choice I removed the gloves I acquired from the girls. Lightly touching the back of his hand as he laughed I concentrated on what he had on his mind when a series of images popped up.

"You're not thinking of a number. You're thinking about earlier this morning remembering a joke your friend "Spiderman" made about a Nick Fury, which you laughed at." I state as my eyes closed in concentration.

"Something about a mission taking place later today and this not being his first rodeo." I state confused by the word rodeo as I remove my hand to see staring at me weirdly.

"How did you do that?" He asked as I shrugged placing the glove back on.

"Like I said I can read people, although it makes it a lot easier to physically touch them then mentally connect with them. A lot safer for both parties involved too." I reassured him as I got up to stretch, not use to sitting on this benches for a long span of time.

"Alright you've asked me 10 questions I think we should switch." I reasoned as he laid back on the bench nodding for me to go on.

"Are you naturally this lazy?" I asked before he straightened up, offended.

"No, why would you think that?" He asked as I noted he asked yet another question.

"You took me to sit a park bench and drink hot beverages, not that it's not that bad of an idea. But wouldn't it be better to take out on a tour of the city so I can better learn my surroundings and clear-up any misunderstandings I have of this world?" I questioned before he stood up and stretched his back, successfully popping a knot in his back.

"I guess you have a point, how much time do you have before you have to pick up your girls?" He questioned yet again as I thought about it.

"About 3 hours I would say." I calculated mentally as he lead me out of the park, throwing away his now empty cup of coffee as we did.

"Which reminds me why aren't you in school are you skipping?" I asked mischievously poking his shoulder.

"Let's just say I go to a more reformed school, and techniquely I am skipping but for good reason." He said nervously, placing his arms at the back of his head in a casual matter.

"You're worried about S.H.E.I.L.D. aren't you?" I asked him noting his nervous behavior and discreet glances at the sky and all around.

"Although I am certain they don't know anything about this, you sought me out just because of your curiousity." I noted as I read him.

"You shouldn't do that, it isn't fair to the people you interact with and it's not right." He said discreetly as I knew what he was talking about.

"Life isn't fair, that and it's not that easy to turn off, kinda of a force of habit that I grew up with. Besides its the only advantage I have right now being stuck on a foreign planet dealing with emotional and mostly weak minded beings, no offense." I added quickly noting his irritation grow.

"I can understand why it might be such a great advantage but how do you expect to love and care about people if you can't trust them. Every relationship is built on some sort of bridge of trust, but judging by the way you see things it's easy to note you trust anyone." He reasoned as I grew confused by his reasoning.

"But how can you possibly trust someone if you don't know anything about them?" I questioned intrigued by such a notion.

I thought one of the only people I could always trust was Father Suilvan but that's because I could always read what's on his mind when he lets me.

"That's when you have to make a judgement call, trust your instincts, not everyone as a built-in lie detector like some people I know." He stated as I grew curious more and more by the minute by these people he mentioned.

 _But I doubt any of them have an infinity stone embedded in their bodies_ , I thought sarcastically as we entered a busy street. But should I tell him about that, we just met so I don't think it's practical, guess this is what he meant by a judgement call.

"Let's make a deal ok for the sake of my sanity and your benefit." He stated noticing me seeming to fight some mental battle in my head.

"What kind of deal?" I asked suspiciously remembering what happened that first day here with those petty thieves in the alleyway.

"In exchange for being your guide I need you to stop reading into my soul or mind or whatever, I'm sure I can't really convince you to stop reading everyone's mind in general but we need to set a boundary. My personal life is mine and I don't want you reading it for your enjoyment." He summarized letting those thoughts express his feelings about the matter.

Thinking about it the deal seemed pretty legit and simple.

"Sure, that seems fair enough I guess." I agreed as his mods lightened up as he became less tense.

What he said I couldn't read his soul or mind, reading someone's posture and noting their behavior is something people do. But this whole experiment should prove to be an interesting experience.

"Great, well we have plenty of time to review the basics of the city, hell you might even get to witness a villain go on a rampage through the city." He joked placing his arms behind his head in a casual matter as I stared at him in worry.

"Does that happen often?" I asked sticking close to him as we entered the crowd of people in the streets.

"More than I would like to admit, but don't worry I've got you covered." He admitted in a cocky manner before I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll make sure to tell the Jugagrnaut that the next time I see him." I joked lightly as we arrived at a place they called Town Square.

I've got to admit this place definitely got a lot going for it, so many flashing signs, people cars, food stands walking by. Maybe this place won't be so bad after all-

 **CRASH! *multiple screaming***

I spoke to soon. Looking at the scene in the distance as bystanders flee the sight I saw a man holding a strange machine on his back spraying white stuff out of two handles. He didn't look very menacing or evil, scratch that he was nether, just seemed to try and prove a point or act tough.

"Oh great the Trapster." He said sarcastically looking at the guy with a look of tiredness and annoyance.

My focus changed when I felt Sam grab hold of my hand before dragging me out of the scene. He didn't stop until we came across an empty alleyway where he placed me before reaching for his helmet which was well-hidden in his bag.

"Stay here I'll be right back, just got to handle this guy." He remarked placing his helmet on before flying off to battle.

"Wait Sa-Nova!" I called out remembering his hero name but he was already out of hearing range.

Great now I'm on the sidelines, but that is what I want right? I can't draw attention to myself this way and he seems to know how to handle the situation.

But the situation took an unexpected turn when three others, a woman and two men, came out not pleased with the situation. They apparently had been setting a trap for Spiderman, who is apparently another superhero in this city.

Whatever the case they mentioned using him as "leverage" to lure out the "spider" as they managed to gang up on him.

 _ **"Aren't you going to help him, he looks like he could use a hand."**_ The voices resonating from within asked as I shook and held my head.

But I shouldn't he said to stay put and we aren't suppose to reveal ourselves, we got lucky last time but this is a more public place and foreign territory.

 **"There are other ways of helping him without revealing yourself, just don't overdo it unless you want to kill them."** They replied as Nova had fallen and had been plastered onto a lamp post.

I don't have much of a choice do I? Removing my right glove I aimed my hand in their general direction before closing my eyes in concentration.

Quickly targetting the four souls of the villains I opened them up to reveal their darkeest fears before they quickly began to freak out and scream bloody murder. Don't overdo it you don't want to break their minds or hearts, I keep telling myself.

I seemed to have bought Nova enough time as he burst through his short imprisonment before going to apprehend them. So I quickly cut my connection as the four stopped squirming about and kept trying to catch their breathe as they tried to make sense of what happened.

Placing my glove on I had to wait another ten minutes before Sam appeared in his street clothes before asking if I was ok.

"Sorry about that, looks like we have run out of time to explore the city more." He apologized as I shook my head.

"That's alright maybe some other time, until then take care of yourself Sam." I stated walking away and giving a small wave.

"See ya around Alma!" He shouted back before heading off to his next destination.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" Fury asked for the third time as all the agents responded with a no.

He signed in frustration and annoyance at the day he was having, how couldn't the cameras have picked up on anything? The only reason he thought it was connected to the event that occured almost a week ago was the energy signature, their monitors picked it up for a few minutes before gong dark again just like before.

Not a moment later Nova came strolling into the room whistling happily as he joined the S.H.E.I.L.D agents and operatives in the control room.

"Someone's in a good mood, could it be that a certain mystery girl has something to do with it?" Spiderman joked.

However Nova didn't seem even fazed or annoyed when Peter bothered him about it like he had been doing all week as the cosmic hero kept rambling about a girl.

"We have more important things to worry about Spiderman, Nova are you sure you didn't see anything or anyone out of the ordinary down there?" Nick Fury asked as the hero shook his head.

"No I was too focused on the four, which by the way wanted you Spidey so you might want to interrogate them on why." He remarked to his best friend/rivial.

"The only thing I noted out of the ordinary was right before they tried to capture me they began to scream and cry out in terror. Don't know why though there was nothing out of the ordinary happening..." He trailed as the small piece of information peaked Fury's interest.

"Maybe when they actually got a good look at you it sent them screaming." Spiderman joked as Nova jus shrugged it off, surprising the arachnid hero and his friends when he didn't react to his joke.

"So like they were under some illusion or hallucination of a nightmare, but Nova isn't capable of that." White Tiger pointed out as the group began to further discuss this.

But our helmeted superhero wasn't paying attention to it as he thought back to the fight and what Tiger just said. She's right, the only other person present at the time that could possibly be capable of doing that was Alma.

I guess it would make sense she can read people's thoughts, memories, and emotions. Who is to say she can't create illusions and hallucinations with her mind as well, that being the case he still has to have a long chat with her about this.

Just what is she capable of?

* * *

"Goodnight girls!" I said happily as I heard them reply goodnight in unison before shutting the door to their rooms.

Today turned out to be a very successful day, I was able to explore a little, really talk to someone, and nothing bad really happened. Life seems almost seems less complicated now...

 ***Knock Knock***

That's weird, Rose shouldn't be back so soon from the hospital. Who could be knocking at this hour?

Sensing the presence of four people, I peeked through the peep hole of the door to see four strangely dressed men who didn't seem they were from around here. Opening the door slightly with the chain still there the guy in front smiled at me greeting me casually.

"Hello there Alma, sorry to be barging in like this but we'll make sure to leave things as they were once we leave." He stated as I grew confused.

What is he-

Not a moment sooner multiple cannisters of sleeping gas came bursting though the window as they had gas masks on the next time I looked at them. They kicked the door right off it's hinges as my vision began to become blurry as I tumbled over things.

But before I could fall one already picked me as more people came into the apartment heading into the girls room. I tried to move but my body didn't seem to be reacting.

"Now, now it's useless to strange alien your now under S.W.O.R.D.'s jurisdiction." He stated in a fading voice as I saw white dots before a darkness came over my vision, all while thinking about one thing he said.

Sword?

* * *

 **Authors Note: Ok this took longer than expected but I finally managed to get it done. I know S.W.O.R.D. isn't really mentioned in the show but it is an organization in the Marvel world, if you never heard of it look it up.**

 **But next chapter our heroine will be under their magnifying glass as she discovers just who these people are.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sword & the Compromise

"Ahhhh my head!" I whimpered as I got up adjusting my vision to the light of the room before quickly panicking.

This wasn't the living room, where the- Oh wait never mind I was abducted, I don't think I'm suppose to know that much. Looking around the dull room I was on a bed attached to a wall as there was only a sink and toilet seat in the small room before looking at what appeared to be an glowing opening.

Getting up slowly I made my way over before stretching my arm out towards the glowing wall until it shocked. Retracting my hand I looked back at the wall before hearing someone laugh as I looked past it to see similar rooms like mine across the hall from me.

In one of them stood a human man, at first at least that's what I thought at first before looking into his mind set. It was more complex then a humans, but when I focused in on his soul it wasn't human at all, he was a extraterrisial disguised as a human almost like me except I naturally appear this way.

"Never seen a cell before girly, the walls are meant to kept you in so I don't recommend touching them." He commented as I continued to examine the electro-charged barrier as another man butted in.

"I don't think she understands you, look at her she behaves as if she's never seen this kind of technology before." Technically speaking I have seen it through books but never in person, but hey he's still right.

"She understands us, she's probably just groggy and confused, didn't you see them drag her in her cell? She was obviously taken against her will or consent, so what are you in for?" The man asked me as I shrugged my head in confusion.

"I'm not sure they kinda just gassed me before I could have the chance to ask who or what they want." I stated sitting back down on the bed before letting out a long sign that I didn't know I was keeping in.

I wonder if I should contact Nova and see if he knows anything about this or this S.W.O.R.D. organization. Laughing sadly to myself I realized I no longer has the luxury of a landline as they call it, but there were other inmates in this prison like place.

"What's S.W.O.R.D. exactly?" I asked as a raspy voice in the distance answered back to me instead.

"Just a smaller part of S.H.E.I.L.D. mainly responsible for preventing alien invasion, although I say they suck at their job. We are currently orbiting in their holding cells in their stupid head counters." The man said annoyed before I heard him kick something metal as it hit the wall I would assume.

"S.H.E.I.L.D.? I have a friend in that place but I don't think he knows I'm here right now." I said thoughtlessly as the man laughed at my naivety.

"Your friend is probably why your here, aliens aren't exactly welcome on this backwater planet he probably was leading you into a trap." He remarked as I glared at the man.

Sure I just met Sam but he wouldn't do that, if that was the case I would have been in S.H.E.I.L.D. custody by now. Besides Sam said he wouldn't do that and I should be able to trust him right?

However I wasn't able to express my thoughts as a few moments later a woman came strolling in along with a man. Actually that would be a wrong description as he looked more like a beast, a big hairy blue beast he stood and brought himself up like a man with an air of intelligence and humility surprisingly.

She however held an air of confidence and superiority along with green hair and a pair of shades, which I found fairly interesting considering I was suppose to be on earth. Hair wasn't a natural like that, maybe she dyed it I hear that's a trend people follow here.

She navigated herself through the hall before briefly stopping at the front of my cell as all other inmates seemed to have backed away.

"Finally awake I see, sorry about that we couldn't predict wither or not you would come peacefully. We don't like taking many chances here." He stated as I looked at him in bewilderment.

"I don't suppose you treat all foreigners from outer planets like this or I'm I just the lucky exception?" I asked before the man laughed checking something off his clipboard.

"Only the ones that are considered a threat, although we were on the fence with you." He remarked as I looked at the woman who silently interrogated me.

"Alright well I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them honestly-"

"You mean 20-20?" I asked confused by why he wanted to play a game with me right now of all times, maybe later but was now really the time?

"What?" He asked not understanding me as I looked at him with even more bewilderment.

"You know the earthly game when two people ask each other questions? My friend Sam taught it to me." I added on happily as the woman looked amused.

"You mean the S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent that has been talking to you, he asked you some questions?" She pointed out making sure as I nodded.

"Look I'm really sorry if I didn't properly introduce myself to Earth as you call your the priests stated your planet wasn't apart of the galactic market industry and was closed off from outer communication from its solar system so it was a nice place to lay low. I don't mean you any harm and I don't believe I'll be staying very long, just until they come for me." I explained as I saw her rise an eyebrow in question as he noted things down.

"And where do you exactly come from?" He asked as I became hestitate as I looked around to see all other inmates listening in on our conversion.

"I can't tell you." He stopped writing as the woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can't or won't?" She questioned forcefully.

"Can't, I'm too exposed." I replied sitting on the bed as she laughed at my reasoning.

"Really? Did you tell Sam where your from?" She asked as I nodded before she scrunched her head in irritation.

"Then why-"

"Because I trust Sam, to some extent, that and I also read him so that also kinda contributes to that. Apparently I can't really trust anyone until I basically touch them so if you want my trust I need to know if I can trust you." I said removing my one of my gloves and placing it towards her.

She looked at me skeptically before lightly chuckling as she pushed up her shades slightly.

"And why should I trust you?" She asked as I shrugged my shoulders in response as a few thoughts occurred to me.

"Because guessing by how secretive and top notch this agency is I'm guessing you have already deduced I'm not a threat. In fact you probably already took some DNA from me but to your surprise came up empty handed and are just trying to find answers to questions you come up with. You may not trust me but the only way your going to get answers out of me is for me to trust you." I summarized to her, for a few moments we stared at each other in a battle of wills until she broke away.

She said nothing as she left the room despite the blue man beast's asking her for a response before the door shut behind them. I sat right back down on the bed as I slid the glove back on realizing she wouldn't do it, she has secrets worth keeping like me.

* * *

"Are you sure your authorization to land-"

"No." She remarked as the man signed as she went along ahead without even considering her actions.

"Relax Hank I'll be fine just need to make a quick visit, I'll be there in out before you know it." She remarked to the mutant scientist before landing on the Helicarrier as some officers rushed out.

They aimed their guns toward her craft before she exited, the moonlight helped illuminate her person as they slowly held their fire in surprise.

"Director Brand what are-"

"Is Nick Fury in?" She asked already walking past them inside as the men looked rather confused.

"No he's talking with the Avengers-"

"Is agent Nova in?" She asked instead deciding she would just directly talk to him.

"Yes but he is n a debriefing with his-"

"Take me there, **now.** " She commanded as the agent she talked to was conflicted at what to do so he just followed her orders.

Signalling to the others, they dispersed as another agent went to inform Director Fury of his surprise visitor. Surely he would want to know about this, the intercom rang for a few moments before he picked up.

...

"We we're stomped at the moment." Tony stated pulling down his projections as images of what occurred almost a week ago appeared on multiple screens.

"The technology could be from anywhere as it's a normal craft, the only thing I have to note is that it seems to be a later model then what other civilization use now." Thor noted aging the craft as it seemed like ancient technology.

"So none of you can tell me anything about who or what was in this thing?" Fury asked as Bruce examined the energy level reports again.

"The pattern of energy is faint but for some reason I feel like I've seen energy signatures like this before..." Nruce concluded as Tony thought of a bunch of things.

"Nuclear radiation?"

"No."

"Cosmic radiation?"

"Not actually."

"Natasha's hotness-?"

"Really Tony." Captain Rogers asked as Tony playfully backed away.

" **Director Fury, sir we have something to report.** " An agent called in as said man appeared to be in the middle of one of Stark's debriefings.

"Anything would be great at the moment." He mumbled as he told said agent to go ahead.

" **S.W.O.R.D. Director Brand arrived at the Helicarrier just minutes ago and demanded to speak with you. She however demanded to speak with Agent Nova when informed you weren't here.** " He responded before he stood up alarmed.

"Nova, why?" He asked narrowing his eyes in thought.

Could it be about this? But Nova didn't really know about this other then his feeling, could she have found something pertaining to something more and be asking Nova about it?

He was raised by the so-called Guardians of the Galaxy.

" **She wouldn't say but we heard a lot of loud noises before it went silent moments ago. It sounded like a fight occurred in the room they're currently in by themselves, should I-** "

The agent soon stopped talking as a door had been slammed open as Fury and a now silent room of Avengers sat quietly listening in.

" **Thanks for all your help and sorry again for shooting at you... And punching you in the gut... And the face... And kicking you in the-** "

" **It's fine I guess just don't tell Fury about this he said I shouldn't get involved with the incident that happened a week ago. I feel like I'm going behind his back by having told you this information.** " Nova remarked to who they would guess was Director Brand.

" **Don't worry technically speaking you didn't break your word, I just sought you out due to your background with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Had I known Nick had ordered you guys out of this matter I wouldn't have forced you to talk the way I did, if he gives you any trouble over this just make sure to tell him that.** " Director Brand stated as Nova seemed in grunt in agreement.

" **Besides with what you told me on this matter I'll be able to write him a report and send it to him by tomorrow based on what Hank has gathered from the sight. The information on this robe seems to be exactly what we needed, you really seemed to be the right guy to speak to. Take care Agent Nova, tell Fury I'll speak to him soon.** " She noted before hearing loud footsteps lead away before Nova seemed to let out a breathe in relief before groaning in pain.

" **Ah my nuts**!" He hissed as all the males in the room silently felt pity for him before Fury cut the intercom off.

"Well apparently Director Brand has information on the matter." Tony remarked giving his condolences to the poor superhero along with everyone else in the room.

* * *

"You're free to go." Abigil Brand announced as she dismissed the door to the holding cell.

"Really?" I asked getting up before cautiously making my way over.

"Yep."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." She replied leading me out of the place as the door shut behind us.

"What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously as her facial expression didn't change.

"No catch your not our problem anymore, although I will tell you to stay out of trouble and not cause anymore trouble. At least try to at least, understood?" She questioned as we reached an aircraft wing as I was still confused.

"Sure but does this mean you will be leaving me alone?" I asked hopefully as she shuffled through her bag as I walked a board the ship prepped for me.

"For now, but we'll make sure to hold onto this in case we come across more people from the Temple of the Ancients and we'll give you a ring when we do." She stated pulling out the robes I had lost that night I crashed into Nova.

"I guess that's fair but I'll be taking it back when they do come from me. But one last thing before I go..." I trailed as I thought back to what she said.

She raised her eyebrow at me again as she folded her arms again before nodding at me to continue.

"Why would you give me a ring? Not that it's not a nice gesture but-"

"It's just a expression, it means I'll call you when that happens ok." She said exasperated as the hatch began to close as the ship was already lifting off the floor.

I felt the floor slightly vibrate as I nearly lost my footing before laying against the wall in hopes to gain back my balance.

"Strap in, it's going to be a bumping ride!" The pilot informed me as I did as he commanded before the craft launched forward to the planet.

The familiar and unpleasant feeling of being rocketed though the atmosphere brought back memories of last week. Except this time there was more space to move on and no longer the fear of what was going to happen next.

Next thing I know we come to a slow stop before I felt that I could unstrap myself when the hatch opened up again. Looking out I saw that we were back in Harlem and I was right above the building I was currently residing in.

Jumping down I looked up to see the craft was camouflaging into our surroundings, being invisible to the naked I had it not been moving away. As the hatch closed and it flew off I could see in the horizon that the sun was beginning to rise as the sudden realization hit me.

I had been out all night and the girls had been alone! Racing inside I was surprised to see everything looked normal, in fact it looked just like it did before those S.W.O.R.D. agents came in.

Walking to the rooms I saw the girls were still fast asleep and, to my relief and also worry, hadn't come home yet despite it being four in the morning apparently. Those hostipal shifts must be tiring but she does well to get everyone by, letting out an exhausted sign I looked over at the inviting couch before slumping down onto it as my eyes drifted closed.

I've had my fill of excitement for the day.

* * *

Eight Hours Later...

"A what?!" I exclaimed in surprise as Sam looked away dreadfully wondering how he got dragged into this situation.

"You heard me, from now on I'll be watching over you until Director Brand no longer deems you a threat as a watchdog basically. Don't worry too much about it though, I'll just have to show you the ropes of living of the city and we should be good to go." He remarked as I looked at him confused.

"Why would looking at the cities ropes help me, will they be able to tell us if I'm a threat or not?" I asked before he facepalmed at the question asked.

"Oh God this is going to be a lot harder than it has to be isn't it?" He muttered more to himself than me as I skipped down the sidewalk besides him before coming to a stop at a crosswalk.

"What am I suppose to do to prove that, I'm not exactly like you terrains and I'm not sure how to blend in." I remark looking at the large masses of people.

I'm not one of them.

"Adapt like you've been doing, I don't expect you to just fit it besides even most humans have a hard time fitting in. Just try not to draw any attention, S.H.E.I.L.D. is still on the prowl looking for you and Fury even got the Avengers involved." He stated as I looked at him in curiousity.

"Avengers? I've heard of that term before from the girls, are they another organization like S.H.E.I.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D.?" I asked as he looked at me in astonishment before having an, as humans call them, a-ha moment.

"Right you lived in an isolated temple away from society, sorry they are pretty commonly known now so it's weird hearing someone ask that kind of question." He replied as I looked at him strangely, is it really that weird considering I've never heard of them before coming to Earth?

"Actually now that I think about it I should probably give you a run down of all the groups you should know and look out for." He stated as I began to look nervous, are there really that many groups to look out for, and here I thought humans would be easy to deal with.

"Let's see you also have the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Cobra, Hydra..." He began as he began naming off more individuals before starting to get into more details about it.

Dear Galactus I didn't think this world was so divided into factions, maybe I really should researched into it. Apparently the beginning of the Industrial Age happened hundreds of years ago and is still going on, and with it the rise of villainous groups like this Hydra.

"Hey Sam maybe we should get some food and talk somewhere more private." I said interrupting him to see a number of people giving us strange looks.

Confused at first he also saw what was happening before a small smirk crossed his face.

"See your adapting already, come on there's this diner me and the team would sometimes visit. It's makes some great hash browns." He commented as I looked at him strangely.

"Hash-browns?" I asked as he laughed in amusement.

"Oh that's right you probably haven't tried what this place has to offer, maybe this little job won't be so bad after all." He stated already thinking of the exciting things he could introduce her too as she looked at him in contentment.

At least I'm not the only one enjoying myself, maybe things won't be so bad after all. And from it an unlikely friendship is born.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright finally got this chapter out, I've been getting around to it but there have been too many interruptions lately. But the release of Deadpool got me to get back onto of this, honestly I just wanted to set the stage for the oncoming chapters.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Fantastic Four

"Sam are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked as I stood in front of the tall building along side him.

"Nope, but it's the only thing we have to go on. Tony Stark is an Avenger who are now involved with the S.H.I.E.L.D. case dealing with your crash landing so we can't go to him. Besides Mr. Fantastic is probably much easier to get along with and won't be extremely judgemental or brutally interrogate you." He remarked confidently as I slightly shuddered in nervousness, would they really do that?

Letting him take the lead through the clear double doors I slipped my hoodie on as I followed directly behind him. Entering the Baxter Building, as people called it here, I took note of the crowded lobby as the receptionist was assuring people away constantly.

Mostly giddy women older looking than me as I looked at Sam in confusion, but he didn't seem at all fazed by this. As we made our way through we were forced to stop behind a group of woman who seemed to be trying to go up and see the Human Torch.

From what Sam stated he can ignite his whole body on fire and heat resistant for the most part, why would they need to see him? As Sam tried to get a word in I slowly edged away from them closer to the corner of the front desk before quickly taking note of a small, dying houseplant.

Touching it I felt the wilting prescence of its small and simple life as a word seemed to echo in my head when I touched it, _dehydrated._ The leaves had already turned yellow and dry, slightly coming upward in a twisted fashion, it felt sad and was struggling to survive.

 _Just one little touch,_ I thought removing one of my gloves before reaching out and touching one of its many dying leaves. The life force of the plant was dwindling before I slowly began to replenish it as more strength began to develop in its stems as the healthy green color came back.

"Alma!" Sam shouted gaining my attention as I noticed I attracted some attention.

"What is it, did I do something wrong?" I asked slipping my glove on as his let out a slightly frustrated breathe.

"This is precisely why we're going to see Dr. Richards, normal people can't do that." He stated as I made my way to him again with my head down in shame.

"I'm sorry Sam..." I whispered as a look of guilt came over him before he pet my head in reassurance.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have overreacted like that since this is all new to you." He commented before turning to the man behind the desk.

"Is there anyway we could just speak with Dr. Richards, he's the only one who could possibly help diagnose her." Sam pleaded as the poor guy seemed conflicted between his morals and doing his job.

Picking up the phone I became quickly nervous, was he calling security or possibly the police! Tugging on Sam's sleeve as I tried to pull him along with me.

"Maybe we should go-"

"Mr. Richards will see you now, just go to the top floor using the elevator." He stated as I became surprised when Sam quickly dragged me to said elevator before people could attempt to get in.

"Umm- Thank you sir!" I quickly stated as Sam slammed on the close door button before pressing the highest numbered button.

I let out a loud sign of relief before looking over at Sam who appeared rather nervous. Normally I would look more into it but I remembered our promise that I wouldn't read into him anymore.

"Remember to try and act normal, Mr. Fantastic is said to be more open-minded then Mr. Stark regarding extraterrisials and isn't directly in league with S.H.E.I.L.D. although him and Stark are colleagues." He air quoted the word colleagues as I grew confused.

Was the colleagues thing not true or is it just a cover up? Seeming to sense my distress at his remark he signed patting me on the head to show me I shouldn't 'sweat it' as he says.

As the numbers began to rise I grew curious to what these Fantastic Four were really like. The Invisible Woman who like her name states can become invisible amongst other things, the Human Torch who could ignite his body on fire, the Thing who apparently is described as a rock monster who I'm curious to meet, and Mr. Fantastic who could stretch to incredible lengths.

All of this was caused by cosmic radiation which means we might be in the same boat. According to Sam they have dealt and are familiar with aliens as people commonly refer to outsiders of this planet as, but will they be willing to help me.

I was pulled out or my thoughts when a heard the doors open to reveal a lobby room with a woman standing behind the desk smiling. But I quickly realized she was not a actual person when she glitches to reveal she was a hologram, something Sam told me about.

"Welcome to the Baxter Building, how may I assist you?" She asked as I just continued to stare at her strangely.

"We are here to see Dr. Richard Reeds." Sam stated as she glitches again.

"I'm sorry Dr. Reeds is currently out and will return in approximately the next 20 minutes, please wait in the lobby until he is ready for you." She replied automatically as we simply thanked her before she flashed out, strange.

Sitting in the chairs avaliable Sam grabbed one of the magazines placed on the table before flipping it open. Following his example I looked at all the magazines topics but didn't really anything interesting until landing on one about space.

Flipping throughout it I saw many graphic images and studies on the outer planets in this solar system, depicting moons and these so-called gas giants, and cosmic radiation phenomenons. Before I knew I'd finished and decided to read the next article on this magazine that went into detail about The Big Bang Theory which is supposedly how the universe came to be.

Before I knew it I finished up the series as I moved on to do these physics practice problems using the formulas provided as I started calculating and analyzing the results in my head. Using the pen on the table and the notepad conveniently provided there I scribbled down the things in my mind as I was actually beginning to enjoy myself.

Sam on the other hand was giving me occasional side glances until he literally stopped reading to focus on me becoming surprised by how quick I was scribbling things out on paper. He called out to me a few times in a low voice to grab my attention but I became so involved in the world of physics that I completely fazed out my surroundings.

Until he finally gave up shaking his head at me with a small smile on his face, _looks like she has taken up a liking to something._

However due to my lack of paying attention to my surroundings I failed to hear the elevator door open to reveal a blonde woman followed by another blond man and rock covered humanoid, all of who noticed us as Sam noticed them. I on the other hand just kept doing the problems provided as I failed to notice Sam hinting at me before giving up.

"Uh- hey there, I'm Sam-"

"How did kids get up here?" The blond asked as the woman elbowed him in order to quiet him.

"Behave Johnny, hi I'm Susan one of the members of the Fantastic Four. Do you have in appointment with Reed by chance?" She asked taking note of me finishing up with the practice book.

"Yes and no as we do need to see him though as he might be able to help my friend here. You know if she would just stop doing physics and pay attention to us!" He shouted as I slammed the book shut in success as I finally finished before realizing we had company.

"Wha- Oh hi there, Sam why didn't you tell me other people had arrived?" I said innocently as he face palmed while the other three laughed lightly.

Looking at the three I guessed the woman as the Invisible Woman and rock humanoid as the Thing, so I guess the other guy must be...

"You must be the Invisible Woman, the Thing, and Mr. Fantastic. Nice to meet you all!" I greeted as the three looked at 'Mr. Fantastic' before burst out laughing.

Did I say something funny?

"Alma that's not Mr. Fantastic, he's the Human Torch." Sam remarked trying to clear out my confusion.

"But he's not on fire, and doesn't look like a walking wooden torch." I stated as the guy laughed lightly before saying flame on.

Fire engulfed his body as I quickly paniced thinking my comment might have done something to cause this. Focusing on the flames intensity I quickly extinguished it as Sam looked surprised as the flames went completely out around the torch guy.

The Human Torch was surprised and taken out when he couldn't summon the flames again as I still focusing on it, making sure there was no spark or flicker of flame left on his body.

"What did she just do?" She asked checking on her apparent brother named Johnny as he kept feeling himself in confusion.

"I simply extinguished the flames, is he going to be ok? Does he need medical attention? I can-"

"He's fine Alma that's what he does, also why he's nicknamed the Human Torch. He's real name is Johnny Storm, he's older sister standing next to him is Susan Storm also known as the Invisible Woman, and this would be Ben Grimm also known as the Thing. They're just nicknames that stuck to them due to their unique abilities." Sam explained as I had an ah-ha moment.

"So they're not in pain or danger?" I asked him still repressing the flames that seemed to want to break free.

"No, now undo what ever you did." He commanded as I released the flames as he lit up before quickly flaming off.

"Ok that was new, who are you?" Johnny asked me as I waved shyly.

"She is why we need to see Dr. Reeds, when will he be back?" Sam asked not giving me a chance to speak.

Probably for the best as I've already caused enough trouble, I need to follow his lead.

"Reed is too busy looking into another matter to deal with a neutralizing mutant, why not visit Professor Xavier-"

"I'm not a mutant Mr. Torch, if anything I have more in common with you guys. I'm one of a kind therefore not genetically flawed or evolved, just me." I replied back shrugging my shoulders as I became more interested in Ben's built, tempted to touch him in curiousity.

So much for following his lead.

"What is she talking about?" Susan asked as I signed while Sam tried to come up with an excuse.

Quickly reading them I saw that they would not budge anytime soon until they got some answers. They appeared to be reasonable people and judging by the cosmetic energy coming from them I'd be safe to presume they've been to outer space.

So maybe Sam was sprouting creative stories about them going on space adventures.

"Sam I think we can tell them the truth, although it would be wiser for this Richard Reeds to be here when we do. Besides I'm not sure what else you expect us to tell them, you said they are probably the best opinion I have in helping me with this problem of mine." I said cutting him off before he turned to me with reluctance.

"Alma you can't go telling people your background, you got to ease into it so they don't freak out." He told me as I was fully aware of what he was saying.

Afterall, I was still holding back the information about why I have these abilities and what the killers at the temple were most likely looking for that was worth killing all the members of the temple. A infinity stone.

"Sam you can't build trust of a foundation of lies, besides there are things even you aren't aware of about me." I said with double meaning.

He signed for a moment as the other three seemed confused before he reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Ok now that you two have settled that, mind explaining to us what the heck is going on?!" Johnny asked as Ben hit his shoulder for yelling at me.

"It's a long story, one I wish Mr. Fantastic be present for." I stated as the three exchanged looks before coming to an agreement.

"Follow us."

* * *

"We're dropping the case." Fury stated surprising everyone in the room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tony asked as everyone was confused by the sudden idea.

"S.W.O.R.D. has dropped the case and has no interest in pursuing it, saying it's not something we should waste our time on. With that our superiors have dismissed the case having no reason to keep wasting our resources over this small disturbance." He informed them already prepared to leave before Natasha stopped him.

"So that's it? Just like that without a second thought?" She said not believing him as a small smirk came on his face.

"Of course not but if S.W.O.R.D. gave the all clear then either they neutralized the threat or have properly dealt with it. I have doubts that this is the case as something is nagging at me about this disturbance, but I have no choice in this matter until something related to this comes up. Good day Avengers." He remarked leaving the room as everyone seemed surprised by how this meeting turned out.

"So now what?" Bruce asked as Tony shrugged.

"Let's just focus back on our current situations, if anything pertaining to this pops up we'll look further into the matter. For now let's try not to let this dominate our lives, that means you Tony." Captain Rogers directed to Tony who put his hands up playfully in surrender.

"Roger that Cap." He replied as they left the room, getting an eye roll from said person.

"I mean it Tony, don't go looking for trouble or sticking your head where it doesn't belong." Tony signed in annoyance as he not the less nodded in agreement, already thinking of ways to hack into S.W.O.R.D. as he speaks.

"Yeah, yeah, I read you loud and clear Cap." He replied back walking off from the group.

All of whom shared a knowing look but did not care to voice their opinions. Once he sets his mind on something it's nearly impossible to tell him otherwise.

* * *

"Ok just to summarize you're an alien raised in this Temple of the Ancients, in hiding from people who have killed the other members of this Temple place. You don't know who or what species of alien you are, but you have certain powers that allow you to read into people's... Souls among other things? Are you guys actually buying this?" Johnny asked laughing at my story as I just glared at him.

"It's the truth, although I'm leaving out a number of specific things because well I can't just fully trust you. And apparently I need to stop reading into people because that results in trust issues which I have, not going to deny it." I elaborated as Dr. Reeds seemed to be somethings up.

"Well there's only one way for us to find out you're telling the truth, examination." Richard Reeds stated simply as he motioned for me to follow him.

"You're not going to strip me to a table and cut me open are you?" I questioned becoming nervous.

The kids loved watching Sci-Fi movies and anytime aliens were involved they were usually dissected, dead or alive. It didn't help that he was making me lay down on a table before it moved into a tunnel-like machine.

"What? No. I'm just going to extract some DNA, run a few scans, and ask you to openly use your powers so I can predict the origin of your abilities. Nothing too extreme and nothing to worry about we should be done in an hour, just relax and endure." He said as I froze up when he said that last part.

 _"It won't be long now Cosmo, focus, you won't be able progress if we don't keeping pushing forward. **Just relax and endure** , ok?"_

"Something the matter?" Sam asked as he took notice of this before I laid still again as instructed.

"Nothing, just recalling a memory." I said shortly not wanting to go into detail about it.

The rest of the time I didn't really speak until he needed me to, which was to ask how I was feeling or if I felt something while he examed me. But the only time I felt rather uncomfortable is when he asked me to urinate in a cup, I looked at Sam for an answer but he replied that it's a normal thing to do at check-ups.

The blood and hair I understand, but urine? A waste product? I just don't see what use it would serve to test.

"Alright we should have the results analyzed by tomorrow, should leave us your contact information and we should be good to go." He said clicking his pen as I became confused.

Contact information? Isn't that the same thing Sam gave me?

"Here just take mine, she doesn't have any real form of contact information yet. I'll see it soon, come on Alma you have kids to pick up as I recall." Sam stated dragging me to the elevator as I looked at the time before panicking and agreeing with him.

"Thanks for all the help Doctor, see you soon!" I shouted bowing as Sam pressed the button, closing the doors.

Almost immediately all three members turned to Richard as the machine was still analyzing her fingerprints and DNA.

"So any luck locating any matches or connections?" Ben asked standing next to the man.

"There's a lot of people in the database but most are human unlike her DNA... For the most part." He added as Johnny and Susan raised a brow in question.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked taking the seat next to him.

The man signed in confusion as he looked over the molecular structure of her DNA on a 3-D hologram.

"Part of her DNA is human but also something else which confuses me, she wasn't lying according to the test when she said she had never come to Earth. But that would mean a human managed to get off world somehow and conceived her with another species." He theorized.

"But human aren't that advanced yet, in fact there are only a select few that have the technology and power to do so including us. Who could have-"

 **Match Found**

The computer announced displaying the results on the screen. However the only other sound was the pen falling out of Richard's hand and hitting the ground as the count echoed through the room.

"No way, Reed your machines wrong that man can't possibly be-"

"It's not wrong Johnny, but that doesn't make it any less surprising. He doesn't strike me as the fatherly type, then again he is a man of mystery and does keep to himself." He reasoned as a moment of silence followed.

"Should we contact him-"

"Not yet Ben, not until we know for sure what we're dealing with or better yet who. They didn't want to involve S.H.I.E.L.D. and that kid was an agent so I'm guessing they want to keep this low key, let's just keep this to ourselves for now." Richard stated saving the file before getting up and heading to his lab without further word.

They waited until he wasn't in hearing distance before speaking.

"He's getting pretty worked up about this, I haven't seen him like this since-"

"What happened to us?" Johnny finished as Susan signed in worry.

"She does have traces of cosmic radiation but her body is stable. But then again if she's that mans daughter then I guess it might explain it. How she's able to see and read somethings but I'd don't recall him ever being capable of manipulating life like that." Susan stated remembering how Alma brought a plant from life to death over and over.

At first they were sceptical seeing it as some nature trait like they've seen in the past, controlling plants. But when Johnny shot down a fly in flames, they were slightly freaked out when she not only brought it back but healed it back to its annoying old self.

Just what is this girl?

* * *

 **Authors Note: Alright I know it's been awhile but with exams, projects and AP tests around the corners I've shifted priorities for a little bit. Thankfully school ends this month and I'll be free to write when I'm not working.**

 **But I'm trying to get back on track with my writings, mainly the storylines and plots as I am coming close to introducing Alma's (originally known as Cosmo) background along with other POV's that I haven't elaborated on for a while now.**

 **I'll try updating soon, until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Month Later

"So how long have you two been looking to start a family?" I asked reading the question off the list Ms. Rusty gave me.

The couple looked at me with slightly sad eyes, hardly expressing the sorrow and emptiness that I saw in the depths of their souls. I was currently standing in for Ms. Rusty, who was in desperate need at the hospital, interviewing a possible pair of parents who wanted to adopted the twins Mel and Melinda.

I'm suppose to be as ruthless as possible to make certain they meet the criteria, or seem fit as parents, by noting their answers, reactions, personalities, and my best judgement.

"Eight years now, my wife and I had always wanted a big family and were well on our way. But when my wife was on her seventh month there was a complication and due to a doctors mistake the children were lost to us." The man explained in a heavy accent that the girls said ame from New Jersey.

I nodded in understand, already have read the background story in the files provided.

"Twin girls correct? I'm trully sorry for your losses, but I should tell you that these are fairly grown nine year old girls. Who also have a knack for pranks and are somewhat troublemakers." I pointed out as they didn't seem to mind this at all.

"Ok what exactly are your plans with the girls after adopting them? It says you live in an apartment complex in New Jersey, would you be moving here or transferring them to a new school there?" I asked as I noted they had rented a house in Queens for the time being.

"Actually I received a well paying job here so we were planning on selling our apartment back in Jersey and staying here. A fresh start." He explained while I jotted somethings down.

"Could you describe your ideal child?" I asked as the questions seem to go on and on.

By the end of the interview, I had personally thought they seemed like a good pair of people. Sure they had their insecurities but they did better then some of the interviewers I've met and seen so far.

As I saw them out to the streets I let out a breath of relief as the wind helped cool me from the heat that was sweeping through Harlem. Apparently we were experiencing Summer as Sam explained to me, one of four seasons that came at an endless cycle.

Today marks a month that I've managed to cope within human society, and have yet to be contacted by any of Father Sulivan's trusted contacts. Entering the premise again I saw the girls conversing about occurrences that happened throughout their day in the living room as I started prepping dinner.

It was odd how accustom I've become of the daily routines of this job, and most of my day seemed so simply planned out:

Wake the girls, get them ready for school, take them to school, clean the place, make sure fridge is stocked, my few hours of free time, pick girls up, feed them, help with homework, cook dinner, and then prepare them for bed.

This all of course if Ms. Rusty isn't here to do so which is most of the time, makes me wonder how they managed without help or if I'm really needed. Tying my hair back and placing on an apron I got write to work rinsing out vegetables and boiling water.

"Alma?" Scarlet asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge as the girls migrated to the kitchen, sitting at the dining table.

"What's up?" I asked peeling through the potatoes in just a few moments before starting to dice them up.

"How did your check-up go with Doctor Richards, was he able to figure out the root of your powers?" She asked as I signed releasing the potatoes into the pot of boiling water before starting cut up the vegetables.

The girls were made aware of my abilities after discussing the matter with Ms. Rusty, or Nana as they referred to her. To my relief and surprise they didn't seem to mind, then again I have yet to reveal the extent and darker natures of my abilities.

But that's for another time, or hopefully never.

"He has some theories but he wants to confirm them before fully explaining what could have caused my abilities. But he's been rather kind in helping me better control my abilities, along with Susan and Ben. Johnny however is still being as annoying and troublesome as usual." I remarked using a little to much force then necessary when slicing the lettuce.

Reed has helped me understand my powers to a much deeper scientific level then the others at the temple could. Susan has actually taught me a trick or two to handling my powers responsible with practice and demonstrations. Even Ben let me practice on him which brought interesting results as Reed was able to trace the location from where I draw my powers.

Apparently the scans pinpointed the origin and lead us to believe that it came directly from my heart, I wonder what face they would make if they knew that my powers originate from the infinity stone. Funny to think that the soul stone had decided to burrow its way into my heart, literally.

Johnny was another story entirely, he's so careless and doesn't give a second thought before speaking or doing something. Never thinking about the consequences, we have had numerous arguements about our perspectives in life.

While he says I shouldn't over think so much and live life in the moment, I would always counter that it doesn't hurt to be cautious about things instead of going in blind all the time. Susan says we have a cat and dog relationship, thinking its great we can challenge eachother without actually hurting eachother.

Although in my opinion I sometimes consider figuring out a way to launch him into the horizons when he ignites a magazine I'm reading on fire to catch my attention. Or just because he feels like it, or when he tries to pull pranks on me.

The man has the mentality of a child.

"However he did mention that there was someone who could be of great help in my department. Someone who has even greater understanding then himself, he went to go meet with this man for further consolation." I said recalling that bit of information,

Although the more I think about it the more I begin to realize how uneasy he was about it. Perhaps this man wasn't someone he normally went to for these kind of things, now it makes me feel guilty thinking I pressured him into asking for help.

"The only thing new I did today was interview some potential parents, but you guys already know about that." I recalled as Mel and Melinda brightened up at the news.

"Other then that it was just a normal day for me, getting familiar with the city bit by bit, hanging out with Sam. However I find myself at the public library most of the time, taking Dr. Richards advice and brushing up on the histories, sciences, and technologies of the world-"

"Boring! If your so interested in studying and junk why not go to school?" Scarlet asked not caring for the educational factors of my day.

"Aren't I a little too old for that?" I asked seasoning the salad as they all kinda of stared, or inspected me.

"Well your about 16 years old right, then you should be able to attend high school." Scarlet also stated bringing to tilt my head in confusion as I turned off stove.

"High school?" I questioned as they all facepalmed as I placed food on the table.

Mel and Melinda both grabbed me by the shoulder as they all stared at me with what I would describe as being dumbfounded.

"You have much to learn." They all said in unison as I felt incoming lectures coming my way.

* * *

"Guys... Is this an intervention?" Sam asked confused as to why he was tied up to a chair.

One moment he was returning back from hanging out with Alma, the next moment he was closed in a sealed room alone being knocked out by gas. This was a first for him but he was less freaked out when he woke up to see his teammates White Tiger, Powerman, White Fist, and Spiderman seating in front of him, just a little though.

"Alright who is it?" Peter asked as the rest of his team were staring at him in his living quarters.

"Ahh what?" He asked confused not understanding what could have caused them to take such measures.

"You've been sneaking around with, avoiding training for, meeting up, and talking to someone in secret. It's been affecting your work ethic and not to mention has us a bit concerned." Peter remarked as he shined my lamp at me before I squinted.

"Really how so?" Sam asked as Peter started blowing bubbles out of a fake pipe before speaking.

"How about not retorting back to anything I say, absentmindedly walking into things, always staring off into the ceiling or wall, and worst of all... The happy humming." Peter summarized walking around in his Sherlock Holmes outfit before coming to a stop.

"Alright you've caught me." Sam responded as the rest of the team looked surprised.

"Dang it Sam we just want to help you- Wait what?" Peter asked surprised at how easily he admitted it.

"There is someone I've been seeing, now could you guys untie me I'm starting to feel the rope dig into my skin." Sam replied as not a moment sooner White Tiger clawed him free before he proceeded to dust himself off.

"Oh ok well- ahem- who is it?" Peter asked reframing his list of questions.

"I can't tell you, not unless you swear not to tell Fury, it's a matter of great importance." Sam stated seriously as the other four exchanged looks.

"We're your family Sam, we have your back no matter what." Danny stated as Powerman griped Sam's shoulder in reassurance.

"Alright well I guess I should start from the beginning, it all started a month ago..." He started as the others got comfortable for this long tale.

"Remember the entire alien crash landing situation Fury wanted us, specifically me, to stay out of?" He asked as the rest of the team nodded recalling the event.

"You mean the entire "I feel a disturbance in the cosmos" thing, how could I forget?" Spiderman lightly chuckled but he could see his friend was serious.

"Remember that night when someone had detained the Juggarnaut? Well I met that very person, or rather they accidentally crashed into me while jumping through roof tops." He recalled pulling out his phone and searching through his data.

"That was the first time I met Alma, the girl I've been looking after for about a month now. At first I was very suspicious about her motives on Earth until I contacted Gamora and Rocket about the situation." As the team nodded understanding so far.

"As it turns out she is a member of the Temple of the Ancients, a very secretive group of priest and priestesses who practiced and studied the magics and teachings of the universe. A bunch of nonsense if you ask me but they were well respected." He summarized as Luke raised arrow in confusion.

"Were?" Sam signed stopping momentarily from scrolling his phone to look at them.

"Although it has not been officially broadcast, the members of the temple were all massacred. And to make matters worse, Peter recognized it has the work of Yondu although they doubt the crime will be ever pinned of them." Sam stated grimly as Peter was getting more and more surprised by his story.

"I thought Yondu and his crew were Scavengers, or bounty hunters, why go after those people?" Danny asked as Sam shook his head, not fully knowing the answer himself.

"I'm not sure but I know Alma knows, but I gave her some space after I delivered the news. After all it's not everyday you hear everyone you've ever know and grew up with are all dead." I remarked as Ava grimaced in understanding.

"But she told me soon after that if they were hired by who she may suspect then they likely didn't find what they were looking for and have some very bad people angry with them, but if it was a random raid then they definitely wasted their time there. Either way she didn't tell me exactly what it is they were searching for, for my own safety, but should the time present itself... Well she said something strange to me when telling me that." Sam recalled scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"What did she say?" Peter asked eagerly, getting way to absorbed into the story.

"She said should the time, please don't hate her for it and it was always something out of her control, not something she wanted. Whatever the case I've been her tour guide for the past month and been taken her to see Dr. Richard Reed to help further diagnose her and her powers." Sam concluded finding a picture of Alma on his phone before passing it around to show them.

"That's her? Wow she's pretty cute, you sure she's not human because she sure looks like it." Peter said absentmindedly as he passed the phone to Ava.

"From what Mr. Fantastic says she is partly human but she was not born nor raised on Earth, that and the rest of her DNA reads something else... Unknown." He said not sure how to put it to words.

"You said she had powers, what kind exactly?" Ava asked passing the phone to Danny.

"Not very sure on what kind as they vary quite a bit, but from what I saw she can see into people's souls, copy peoples powers, and manipulate life force." He said skeptically as Danny seemed intrigued by this information as he passed on the phone to Luke.

"Copying people's powers I understand but what do the other two mean?" Luke asked as Sam seemed stumped for words as he himself didn't understand but luckily Danny knew more on the subject.

"Life force is something all living things have, from the smallest of plants and animals, to be able to manipulate life force is almost like necromancy, otherwise know as bringing the dead back to life. However being able to see into ones soul is like looking into ones being, everything is exposed such as memories, fears, powers, will, what makes a person different from another." Danny explained as it did help further elaborate but still someone confused everyone.

"So basically she's an alien necromancer who can read your mind, thoughts, and also take on your powers." Ava simplified as everyone seemed to be on the same page now.

"Sure if you want to look at it like that, but I'm sure there's more to it." Sam stated as Luke gave him back his phone before closing it.

"So... When do we get to meet her?" Peter asked as Sam seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Well we are going to see Mr. Fantastic tomorrow, apparently he went to talk to someone of interest who could help someone in Alma's department..."

* * *

"So you don't know anything about her?" Reed asked the man as he shook his head frowning at this news.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fantastic but I'm afraid I know nothing on this matter, the only thing I know in recent news is the massacre at the Temple of the Ancients and even that is only on a need to know basis. Other then that there is nothing that comes to mind." He remarked placing down his cup of coffee before walking down his hallways with Reed following behind.

The mans day had started off normally, well as normal as it gets having returned from a long trip, when Dr. Richards demanded a word with him. He seemed reluctant to do so at first as he was already exhausted but not he really wished he hadn't decided to meet with him now.

A teenage girl that carries the same DNA as him, showing abilities like his own, even sharing a great physical resemblance with him had crashed landed on Earth on the run from people who had massacred the members of the same Temple as she. The poor man hadn't even made himself a cup of coffee when all of this was presented to him, but he certainly knew he was not dreaming.

But he would be lying if he said it didn't peak his interest, she said she didn't trust them with the whole truth but maybe she would listen to him. Or better yet he could get to the bottom of this, he couldn't possibly have a child and a teenager at that, not by normal means.

"I would however like to meet this Cosmo, or Alma as she calls herself, and perhaps we could get to the bottom of this without involving S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers. Things always get messy when their involved, especially since you can't scientifically explain magic." He remarked entering a room with shelves of books and summoning circles.

"Yes that would be best, but there's something I haven't told you yet..." Reed stated as the man seemed not to give him mind at this point, peering into a large container holding water.

"She doesn't know that your her father, all that we've told her is that there is a man who might be of help in her department." The man nodded in understanding as he mumbled a few things under his breath while looking into the crystal clear water.

"Probably for the best that I handle it, I don't want her jumping to conclusions especially when I have no answers to give. Now I have some important matters to attend to, would you mind leaving be?" He asked as an blurring image began to appear.

"Of course Sorcerer Supreme." Reed stated on his way out, meanwhile the blur began to clear to reveal a sleeping Alma all tuckered out.

"Please call me Dr. Strange."

* * *

 **Alright after school officially ending and all loose ends getting tied up I can finally put some quality time into my stories. Although I feel this story is finally going somewhere and not being brushed under the carpet.**


	8. Chapter 8: New Developments

"Dr. Strange, that's odd I feel like I've heard that somewhere before." I stated as Sam walked me to this Doctor's house.

"That's not surprising, he goes by another title you're probably more familiar with. The Sorcerer Supreme." He stated as I was taken back by the mentioning of **that man.**

"Sorcerer Supreme?" I asked as he didn't notice me becoming uneasy and slightly conflicted.

Everyone at the temple always spoke of that man in high regards, a great wielder of magic. But Father Sulivan stated he was quite reckless and careless at times, went as far as to say such a title is tainted as the late Sorcerer was a man of true worth.

Should I really trust this man?

"You ok?" He asked as I came out of my funk, noticing a group of what appeared to be teenagers.

But their faces looked familiar somehow, funny I don't think I've every seen them before.

"Uh yeah just a little unsure about this is all, who are they?" I asked as we seemed to be getting closer and closer, something striking me about them.

"They are a couple of friends of mine who wanted to meet you, don't worry they're cool with everything." He stated as I became alarmed, they know about me?

"Are they also S.H.E.I.L.D. agents?" I asked nervously before he also nodded as we arrived.

What could possibly be running through their minds?

"Hey guys you're early... For once." Sam stated as the five chuckled in response, inside joke maybe?

"Yeah well we were really excited to officially meet your friend, and talk to Strange for a bit. You know how he just loves us." The brunette boy stated with heavy sarcasm in the last part.

Something tells me that this Dr. Strange isn't the best person to talk too, or much of a people person.

"Alma let me introduce you to the gang; This mellow guy right here is Danny-" Said man smiled and nodded at me in greeting.

"The tall wall of muscle is Luke-" Said man waved and greeted me with a simple yo.

"The woman next to him is Ava-" Said woman waved casually at me before I noticed a smirk come across Sams face.

"And the smiling idiot next to her is Peter." He commented before Peter retorted back in slight anger while the rest of the group snickered.

"Greetings I'm Cosmo, but as long as we are on Earth please refer to me as Alma." I stated bowing slighting as they exchanged looks.

"Why the sudden name change, not that it's a bad name but-"

"That's alright Peter, I know it's odd but for my own safety it's best I use another alias." I explained as he nodded in slight understanding, but still confused as to why I would need to do that.

"Lets head inside and see if this Sorcerer Supreme guy can be of any help." Sam stated before stirring me towards the door.

But before we could enter the once old and abandoned building was replaced by a more old fashioned but well kept hose with golems. Peter and Danny didn't seemed all that surprised when it happened nor when the front door opened slowly by itself.

We still walked in as those two decided to take lead, the place didn't really having a welcoming vibe but definitely a mystic one with strange artifacts and decor.

"This place gives me the creep no matter how many times we come here." Peter says shivering while everyone seemed to check out the place.

"Alma? Sam? Is that you? We are in the back." I heard Dr. Richards call out as I signed in relief knowing someone else I knew was here.

As the group entered Dr. Richards turned in surprise to see the rest of the group while the man behind him thought nothing of it. In fact he didn't even look up from whatever he was doing, so this was the Sorcerer Supreme...

"Hello Spiderman and Iron Fist, I see you've invited the rest of your team to join you this time around." He said nonchalantely as he finally looked over at them one at a time before his gaze fell on me.

A strange flicker passed his eyes as soon as it came before he straightened up, walking over to me.

"And you must be Cosmo, or would you prefer to be called Alma?" He asked lightly taking my hand and placing an even lighter kiss upon it.

"Alma if you wouldn't mind, you must be the Sorcerer Supreme." I stated as a small ghost of a smile came across his face.

"Please, call me Strange." He stated as I looked at him rather skeptically.

The rest of the room seemed to be taken back at our small exchange, something I took notice of. I was also taken back, this wasn't what I was expecting either but oddly enough there was something about him that almost seemed familiar.

The back of my brain tried to rake for some answers but none seemed to come to mind... Yet.

"So you think you can help her Doc?" Peter asked as said man went over to the center of the room where a very detailed summoning circle was drawn.

"Well first we need to diagnose what exactly she seems to be suffering from, please step this way my dear. Everyone else please leave the room." He instructed raising his hand towards me, taking hold he guided me to the center before standing outside the entire thing.

Sam seemed a little reluctant at first but Danny seemed to convince him otherwise as Luke helped escort him out. Dr. Richards gave a backwards glance at Strange before they shared a nod as he exited, letting out a breathe of relief before putting all his focus on me.

"Now here is where things get interesting, Alma your going to feel a number of strange sensations but that's perfectly normal. However if you begin to feel any extreme amounts of pains just let me know, you'll be immobilized for the time being." He summarized as I began to feel a little nervous.

However once he started to chant I began to feel a little lightheaded as he activated the circle. But I could feel myself being lifted as my feet left ground, all the while a green glow began to surround- no not surround, it began to emit from me.

I couldn't help but giggle at the weird ticklish feelings that crawled all over my legs and arms before noticing my veins were also glowing brightly in contrast to my skin. While I seemed to lose myself in the the bright lights, Dr. Strange quickly traced where the source of my power originated before focusing his power there probing it.

Although it was only a light bump, I immediately sensed the intrusion but I couldn't exactly move my hands at the moment. But as the light bump began to turn into a burning sensation as I saw my surroundings begin to blur and darken.

"Doctor Strange what's happening?" I asked as something continued to probe her further, bringing forth more discomfort.

"Don't worry I have everything under control, stay with me Alma." He tried to say reassuringly, but I could hear the hint of nervousness in his voice.

Unknown to her, Strange had managed to get back past the thick energy barrier that seemed to aggressively guard her heart. To his surprise the majority of the energy flowing through her seemed to be coming from something within the heart... Something smaller that was physically embedded within it.

Trying to figure out what it is, he made the mistake of sending a small jolt of his power to see how it would react. The result not only causing Alma to let out a pained scream but also resulted in the release of a wave of green energy that sent him flying back.

Quickly recovering, the man eyes widened in surprise as objects in the rooms that were affected by the blast began to come to life. The gang outside the room tried to enter but the door remained shut tightly as they desperately pounding on the door for answers or any sort of response really.

Meanwhile Strange had his hands preoccupied with trapping all the glowing, possessed objects before a chuckle sounded through the room. Not a moment sooner all the objects lost their green glow as the energy quickly returned to its original source.

Moving freely once more, Alma seemed to let out another chuckle of amusement before raising her head only for Strange to be met with a pair of black eyes with glowing green irises. As she continued to levitate in the circle, Strange immediately began to realize the sudden change of presence as the girl held a much more threatening yet familiar allure.

But the pounding on the door became of little concern as a voice pulled him away from such matters.

" **It's been some time Sorcerer Supreme, I didn't believe we would have to meet again. Let alone in these circumstances.** " The all powerful and deep voice remarked as Strange froze from hearing him.

"No way... It can't be... You're-"

" **No need to become fearful, you've proven to me that the Earth isn't evil after all those trials.** " The voice announced possessing Alma's bodies as a means to communicate.

"Where is Alma?" He asked as Alma gave what appeared to be a reassuring smile.

" **She is safe here with me, however you've gone poking around matters that don't concern you.** " The entity replied simply as Strange laughed at the ridiculous lie he was told.

"Doesn't concern me? Do you know whose body your possessing?" He questioned as he shrugged nonchalantly.

" **Of course I created it after all.** " He replied as Strange looked at confusion Alma- the entity- whoever was possessing Alma and speaking to him.

"You could have used anyone else in the universe- multiverse even. Why me, what purpose does she serve?" He asked desperately wanting answers as those emotionless eyes stared back at him.

" **You were the more logical of the candidates, her very being is of great importance to the survival of the multiverses and of great importance to me.** " He stated simply as Strange didn't understand what he was talking about.

"What other candidates? What is she to you? What is her purpose?!" He began to shout as Alma simply closed her eyes and let out a sign.

" **All will be revealed in due time, so long as she remains hidden from those that seek out the power of the stone all will be well.** " Not a moment later the glowing around her faded away as the once threatening atmosphere vanished along with it.

As Alma seized to levitate, Strange rushed forward to catch her as the entitiy's words seemed to replay in his mind while he checked her over to make sure she was ok. Not a second later he saw Peter and Sam knock the door down as the were finally allowed through while the others looked to see the room in disarray.

They only looked over to see a concerned Dr. Strange gently picking up Alma before trailing pass them.

"Dr. Strange what happened? Is Alma alright?" Sam asked trying to get a look at her.

Unfortunately Strange held her closely to himself, blocking her from their view as a door opened for him to reveal a bedroom. Setting her down gently on the bed, he motioned for everyone to get out before closing the door behind him.

"She's going to be ok but I'll need to keep her overnight to make sure she makes a proper recovery. Let's just say she had a very out - of - body kind of experience." He remarked as he went back to the summoning room to sort out the mess left behind from his surprise guest.

"What exactly happened? I sensed a great disturbance from the outside of the room." Danny inquired as Sam nodded in agreement.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when the door didn't budge and Strange didn't respond. Only muffled noises that none of them could make up, but Peter kept saying his spidey sense was ringing off the charts.

"I'm not sure yet, there's too much going on right know for a proper explanation. For now I'll kept watch for her overnight and process what information I learned for a proper analyze." Strange stated magically putting things back into place.

"But Alma has to head back soon or the girls and Rusty will worry, we were supposed be heading back real soon." Sam pointed out as Strange looked at him rather- well strangely.

"Who is this Rusty guy and girls you speak of?" He asked concerned over her welfare, ignoring the small smirk on Dr. Richards face.

"Alma currently lives and works as a Nanny at Rusty's Home for Less Unforunate Young Ladies, she is a pretty nice and overprotective despite her outward appearance and age." Sam explained as Strange seemed to have relaxed as Reed seemed to look up the place.

"You kids can head out now, I'm sure there are plenty of other things you need to do." Strange stated.

Right on que all the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents were being called upon as a transmission of yet another villain causing havoc in Times Square. While the superheroes rushed out, Sam seemed to lag behind for one last worried glance at Alma before signing as he followed his friends out.

His behavior not going unnoticed by Strange.

"That Sam kid seems offly concerned about Alma, what exactly is the nature of their relationship?" Strange asked as Reed chuckled at the question while elevated Alma's head for a more comfortable position.

"Sam was the first person Alma could confide in when she first came to Earth, he's been here tour guide and guardian ever since. They seem to have become close friends, no need to become defensive over her Strange. He's a good kid." Reed stated as Strange ignored what he was implying to focus Alma.

Although she appeared fine, he knew the strain of being a vessel for such a powerful being would hinder her physical body. Especially that man...

"What happened in there Strange?" The man finally asked before Strange signed deeply, pushing a few strands of her hair into place.

"Kind of a long explanation..." Strange trailed off before he saw Reed take a seat at the cushion seat next to the bed.

"I've got time." He said simply as Strange took a seat on the bed next to Alma.

"Well..."

* * *

"Looks like the situation has been taken care of." Spiderman stated as the other four superheroes reached the site only to see the Avengers and Director Fury had taken care of the threat.

Nova seemed to try and sneak away but, to him and his team mates dismay, they noticed their appearance and called them over. Spiderman wasted no time swinging over before they were quickly debriefed about the situation when they were quickly put on the spot.

"Where were you guys? I've been trying to reach you for over twenty minutes now before using the emergency broadcasting channel. And I don't recall assigning any missions today nor any of you having anything worth ignoring my calls." Fury stated sharply as the team exchanged nervous chuckles while Nova seemed to sneak away.

"Well you see that's actually a funny sorry... Why don't you tell it Nova!" Spiderman stated webbing his friend in the back before pulling him to his side.

"Thanks a lot Webs." He mumbled out as he signed not at all looking forth to this.

Turning to face Nick Fury, he was met with an intense stare and noted the Avengers eavesdropping on the conversation. Already trying to figure out a way to tell the truth without ratting out Cosmo, he began slowly.

"This is actually my fault Director Fury, I kinda in a way dragged them into this..." He said as that was necessaryly true but they would have come along anyway.

"You see-"

"Nova has a girlfriend!" Spiderman interjected as Nova froze solid in his tracks before erupting in embarassment.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend who happens to be a girl-"

"Who he has a crush on and has been seeing." Powerman interjected following Spideys lead, much to Novas horror.

"That's not-"

"Nova it's ok to admit it, we're all your friends here." White Tiger stated covering his mouth as the poor helmet wearing hero tried and failed to defend himself.

"You see Fury we noticed Novas recent disappearing acts and staged an intervention, with ended better then expected-"

"You gassed me before tying me up!" He shouted before being held back in content by Powerman and Iron Fist while Spiderman continued.

"The point is it turned out he was chilling with this pretty little lady-"

"Spiderman what does this have to due with why you weren't responding?" Fury asked interrupting from the story that didn't do much to help the situation.

"I was getting there, anyway it turns out that she has problems controlling her powers so Sam took her to Dr. Richards for help-"

"Wait wait- Wait a minute, who is this girl and why didn't you come to me for help?" Tny Stark asked before Spiderman interjecting again.

"Because Nova believed her powers came from Cosmic radiation and who better to call then the Fantastic Four? Can I finish the story before you guys start asking questions?" Spiderman asked ignoring the glare Nova was shooting each of his friends.

"Sure, continue." Fury stated as Spiderman tried to recount where he was.

"Right so Mr. Fantastic performed countless tests and could only come up theories until he enlisted another factor, magic. I know it sounds ridiculous but he only had so little opinions, and guess who he called?" Spiderman stated trying to sound dramatic as everyone rolled their eyes.

"That would be me I believe." A voice responded surprising the team before looking above to see the Sorcerer Sumpreme floating down next to them.

"Dr. Strange what are you doing here I thought you were watching over Alma?" Spiderman asked as Nova finally managed to break free.

"Is she ok, did something happen?" Nova asked concerned cueing the small smirks on his teammates faces before correcting himself.

"Relax Sam, she's fine I left her with Dr. Richards until I returned from a few errands. In fact I literally just came from paying a visit to this Rusty woman you mentioned to me." He stated simply to Sam.

"I wasn't aware that you were cooperating with Reed on something, must be pretty important. You mind telling us what this is about Dr. Strange?" Tony asked, everyone paying fully attention to what was being said.

"Nothing to be worried about, if anything I've received a wonderful surprise thanks to Dr. Richards. That's what I came here to tell Sam, from this point on Alma will be in my care so no need to worry too much about her." He stated surprising Sam as he couldn't help but ask why.

"Yeah you're not exactly the kids type Doctor, why take in this girl? Is she dangerous?" Captain America asked before the other man shook his head.

"It's true she can't control her powers completely just yet but that's not the only reason, in fact it's much more personal than that." He stated slightly confusing them.

He only knew her for a day how can he be personally attached to her?

"Why might that be?" Tony asked as the man signed before delivering the news.

"Because she's a daughter."

* * *

 **I know it's been forever since my last update, and I was going to upload about two weeks ago, but I was going through a crisis with my sister being admitted to a hospital (Something about having few plates in her blood? Still not sure what she has but it's affected her hard physically speaking.)**

 **But she's finally been able to come home although restricted to limited movements and staying downstairs so she doesn't have to push herself. Either way I've been able to take the time to finally finish and upload this chapter, shorter then expected but slowly making its way forward.**


	9. Chapter 9: Just Another Day

**Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own the Ultimate Spider Man nor any of the other characters from the Marvel Franchise._**

* * *

"And using long division, divide the equation by X-3 to find the equation and answer to problem 58." The teacher droned on mindlessly.

Not caring to see that the majority of the students had either fallen asleep, we're busy on their "cellphone" (Clever wording considering how it captured people's attention and blocked them away from reality), or just chatting to themselves completely ignoring the professor. Not that I blame them, this entire class- no this entire school concept was wasted on me, I shouldn't have to be here to be normal.

Pushing my glasses, I was reminded of the disguise I was wearing as of a few days ago. I looked normal enough but apparently humans don't have my abnormal eye color so Reed gave me a darkened shade of glasses to wear over them. He even wrote they were a prescription peer to the school I was now residing in to study what humans needed to know.

But it's not like I need to study this, I already know it, but I'll try blending in and pretend to give the older man my attention. Although I'm pretty sure it's elsewhere at the moment with all that happened last week, back when I had a check-up with Dr. Strange... My apparent biological father.

How did I miss that, probably because I couldn't imagine the Sorcerer Supreme could be my biological father, much less want to watch over me. Signing to myself, I began to zone out staring blankly ahead as I felt my soul resonate in response to the Soul Stone's activity.

It began to feel conflicted, the voices of the fallen souls inside becoming restless with the amount of stress I was being placed under. They were like this the first week on earth when I was adapting to things and trying to regain control of myself, so I tried to pay them no mind stating everything was going to be ok soon.

I was sure of it, but like them there was no certainity of what was occur next. Things weren't the same as the temple, I didn't have every part of my life planned out and know what to expect the next day.

My normal routine that I had once gotten use to has altered again all in one week, I'm lacking control of my life again. And that is very **very** dangerous for someone who carries around a stone capable of depleting all life in the universe while at the same time creating a new one.

But I'd be lying if I said that in a way it didn't excite me what to expect next, to walk forward into the unknown no idea what the future holds. Maybe if I had been created with the time stone instead I wouldn't have to deal with that factor, so many infinite possibilities but eventually in time I would get bored of it.

What's the point of having power if you can't really use it?

I can create life but what purpose does that serve me? Everything I create will eventually die so there's no point getting attached, I'd have to live with the pain of their deaths the rest of my life.

Immortality? Don't see what purpose that serves me, eventually I'll become an empty shell of myself with enough time.

Powers and endless abilites? Entertaining but no real use for them other than to defend myself, still it doesn't hurt to explore them and practice I can't be to picky.

Becoming a God? That's a funny thought I came across reading about characters with God complex, apparently Thor is one and he seems like such a lively guy. However Gods look for acknowledgement, and I don't want people to know I'm the Protector of the Soul Stone much less acknowledge it.

I can imagine I'll find myself in a lot of crazy people's radars and on the top of some intergalactic bounty list. Then again there are people who don't even believe the stones exist, heck even most humans even after all the hardships they experienced with the Age of the Avengers continue to believe they are the only intelligent life out there. Now that's truly hilarious.

However I was pulled out of my thoughts when the evening bell finally rang, signalling the end of the school day. The students seemed automatically migrate out of the classroom as the teacher reminded us of our assignments, but I slowly just blended into the crowd of students that exited the building.

Reaching the outside world again, I welcomed the warmth of the sunlight as I made my way down the public schools stair entrance. Looking around I saw how they all formed clustered, their own clicks, how normal they seemed talking about their own personal issues and lives.

Someone's parents are out of town so their throwing a party, this persons failing and their parents are getting on their nerve about it, a new movie just came out and plans to watch it with friends, what they got on that test in chemistry, how cheering try-outs when, on and on about these so-called impactful things in their lives.

It both amazes me and annoys me how human take such small things for granted, meanwhile I'm more worried about whether I can maintain control of the infinity stone inside me. But that's not something to bring up in a conversion...

However my thoughts were once again interrupted as someone blocked my path right as I was about to exit school grounds. Judging by the tall firm and varsity jacket I made an educated guess he was a jock, and confirmed it when the all familiar face of the football player who has been nothing but a bother to me these last few days was the one blocking my path.

"Hey there Alma, sorry didn't see you there-" He joked bending down slightly to get on my level as I saw a group of his friends snickering nearby.

"-I figured since your new here in all that you might want to join us and come to Stacy's killing party tonight we us. It's Friday after all so it's not like there's any school work to worry about-" He seemed to discreetly point out, an excuse I would always use to get away from this situation.

"-So what do you say, want to hang out with the cool kids tonight?" He asked rathered egotistically as I wondered if a normal teenage girl would say yes.

 _ **"But don't forget your no ordinary teenage girl,"**_ the voices seemed to respond in chorus as I signed in agreement.

"I'll pass, I've got some things to attend to that require some immediate attention. Have fun on your own Conner." I waved off walking past him, slightly drawing him back.

"Wait a second!" He shouted at me pulling on my upper arm, bringing out a surprising groan of annoyance.

"What is it now?" I ask pushing my glasses up slightly to rubbed my eyes in discontent.

"What do you mean other things?" He asked annoyed at being blown off.

Almost as if some universal god had heard his question, the sound of a familiar and equally annoying motorcycle began to make its way in our direction. Turning my head knowingly, I saw Johnny slow down to a stop right in front of the school entrance taking his helmet off before brushing his hair back and placing the motorcycle in park.

Although I don't particularly like him I've got to admit that he has a nice head of hair, not that I'd ever openly admit that.

"Get on nerd, we've got to do science!" He shouted at me before taking notice of my predicament.

"Is there a problem here Alma?" He says narrowing his eyes on Conners hand before he quickly back away, putting his hand up in surrender before running off.

"No way Mr. Human Torch I was just uh-"

"Why are you here?" I quickly interrupted correctly the sleeve of my sweater, bringing his attention to me.

"I believe I already told you my reasoning, what can't I come to pick you up from the kindness of my heart-" He started before noticing my knowing gaze.

"-alright Susan wanted me to pick you up since I wasn't up to anything in particular." He said partially telling the truth, but I could also see he was lying.

"You're not telling the entire truth-"

"You said you wouldn't read me!" He said slightly embarrassed before I lightly chuckled.

"I didn't but you guys never said anything about reading your body and profiling you, but seriously I think I can manage to walk all the way to the Baxter building on my own." I remarked as he seemed pretty determined to not let me do that.

"Now look here shorty, we can do this the easy way and arrive there in no time or I can basically ride along side you the entire time pissing off the people on the road and creating even more traffic then this city needs. Your choice?" He says holding out his helmet to me as I signed at his stubbornness.

"Fine, but call ahead next time. I do have a cellphone now, I do need to practice how to use it." I said accepting the helmet before boarding the motorcycle, feeling him shift the balance and take off the kick stand.

"Besides shouldn't you be using the helmet, you only have so few brain cells left to protect." I remarked as he laughed starting the engine up.

"Alright Smarty Pants, no need to get your panties in a twist, worst case scenario just revive me. Now hang on shorty, I like to do a whole lot of accelerating." He remarked back roaring his engine, taking off.

"By the way do we need to stop off at your place and check in with the great Houdini or-"

"No he's not there right now, I'll just leave him a voicemail but he'll probably already know where I am anyway." I shouted over the wind as he zoomed passed cars.

"So what exactly is Reed doing today, I thought he finished up with his latest project?" I asked as he chuckled barely passing a yellow light.

"If there's one thing you'll learn about Reed is that there's always a new project, now hang tight I'm going to try and do some parkour." He grinned going faster as I felt a slight panic at his actions.

"Johnny..."

"Relax I do this all the time, we should be fine." He says waving off my concern as I physically flinched at should.

"Should?! Johnny!"

* * *

"Hey guys welcome back- What happened?!" Susan shouted noticing the look of terror on my face as Johnny just looked content with himself.

"Nothing, everything's fine she just overreacted to my new tricks is all. She'll be fine." He assured them as I walked past them straight to the bathroom to recollect myself.

"Tricks? Johnny tell me you didn't... This is the second time she's riding on a motorcycle, she didn't even know what a motorcycle was up until a month ago." Ben remarked facepalming before I finally came out having splashed some water on my face, calming down a bit.

"Hey guys, sorry about that I've just had enough adrenaline for the next week. What's this new project Reed is working on?" I asked wanting to get past the trama I just faced, greeting the other two Fantastic Four members.

"Not really sure but Reed was really excited about it." Ben elaborated as Johnny let out a snort in amusement.

"So nothing new there." Johnny remarked earning a stern look from his sister as I followed them to the lab.

"Last time I checked he was working with Mr. Stark on making an aircraft capable of withstanding the empty reaches of space. What other project that- Oh my!" I said suddenly taken back by a giant hologram of the helicarrier projected throughout the lab.

All kind of notes, sketches, mechanical parts layout or overlapping each other as Reed took notice of our presence. All the while I took notice of Mr. Stark and Nick Fury presences, every since word got out that I was the Sorcerer Supreme's daughter, courtesy of my father, I tended to be taken under more consideration as a possible ally/threat to them.

You might think I'm overreacting but I never made any agreement saying I wouldn't read them. And as vulnerable as they may seem physically with an abnormal heart and a missing eye, they were quite intellectual having other methods dealing with threats that over power them whether with brute mechanical force or strategic methods of using manipulation and force.

It also didn't escape my mind that the organization of S.W.O.R.D. was a branch of S.H.E.I.L.D., and if this Nick Fury was the director I don't want to raise any flags that would get me in trouble with this planets security and police force.

"Good afternoon Alma, how was school? Learn anything new?" Reed asked curiously, he was always checking to see if I made any progress in school.

He had become well aware of how much I detested going to school, although he first thought it was because I didn't want to learn. However that understanding was quickly cleared when he saw how quickly I was able to read, understand, and complete my assignments.

"Is the key to living a normal life on this planet to put on a pretend mask, complain about grades, being athletic, and talking about guys butts? Because that's all that seems to matter in high school, but hey that's just me." I complained as the Reed seemed to get a laugh at this returning his attention to one of the many modules posted around the room.

"So I'm going to make an educated guess here and say your next big project is making the helicarrier capable of traveling through the vast emptiness of space? Reed I'm not sure how to tell you this but you've finally done it, you've become delusional." I said touching some of the specs around me to see how they planned to accomplish this.

"Well aren't you just a bucket of sunshine, last time I checked your the daughter of a man capable of using magic and making things appear from thin air." Mr. Stark remarked as I chuckled in response looking over the insane amount of calculations written in their notes.

"That's true but we don't have to explain how to construct an aircraft football fields in length that has to not only withstand the emptiness of space but also has to be maneuverable, hold thousands of crew members, be a proper living/inhabitable environment for people, establish communication networks-there's just too many factors to consider and not to mention testing and your budget cuts..." I ran off from the top of my head not seeing most of what I listed before feeling Johnny pat my head.

"Wow calm down there kiddo they're just getting started, you can't expect them to have everything planned out day one do you? Sheesh that jock really must have done a number on... Wait he didn't try anything right, because this is America so women are free to defend themselves even if it means flipping the guy." He added as I shook my head no, as if I'd let it get that far.

I did that the first day of school to some unsuspecting jock who was attempting to pick on me placed his hand on my shoulder. However in my defense I was conditioned to attack whenever someone where to place their hand on me without permission, but the school principal stated he let me off the hook with a warning and I was never to do so again.

"Not really but his intentions are obvious, new girl who's practically an outcast becomes victim of jocks. The party he was inviting me to was a cheer friend of his, no adult supervision, alcohol, giant house party full of jocks and the most stuck up people in school, I've been well informed of what exactly happens at those parties. Strange doesn't approve anyways, and unlike most parents he can actually keep tabs on me." I explained pulling out the amulet he gave me.

It was much like the Eye of Agamotto in design by he only uses it to check in on me, or better get on my location and communicate with me telepathically.

"You do everything Dr. Strange tells you to do?" Stark asked skeptically before I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"He has yet to ask me to do anything that I disagree with or against, besides if I was to actually go to this party or any party like it where I was going to be the victim of humiliation I would probably pull some cruel pranks of my own. But according to Strange that's pretty normal for terrain girls my age, so he doesn't care to reprimand me for it." I explained tucking the amulet back into place.

"Well I won't stand in your way, just make sure to consider everything and take a break once in a while ok Reed? I'll leave you guys to your work, I'm going to get started on finishing up on my bloody physics and precalculus assignments." I summarized leaving the room with Susan.

* * *

"I should head out as well, you know tell the team about this and discuss some of the finer details with Bruce." Stark remarked shaking hands with Reed before his armor overcame him.

"Make sure to tell Alma to drop by my building, I'd love to run some ideas off of her and see if she can answer some of my questions about magic that Dr. Strange doesn't seem to take the time to answer." He said before taking off from the just opened window.

"Dr. Richards please send this specs to me as soon as you can, I'll leave you to your work." Nick Fury announced taking the elevator instead as the doors closed behind him.

All the while the rest of the men in the room exchanged looks as Ben gave Reed a look of concern.

"So is this you're next big project Reed, you sure this is a good idea, maybe there's a reason the Earth is closed off from the rest of the intergalactic network and systems." He began as Reed went back to fine tuning his notes into a readable font.

"Maybe Alma's right, a craft that size roaming through space is a moving target. Besides what do you think S.H.E.I.L.D. hopes to do in space, spread an olive branch of peace?" Johnny questioned sarcastically as Reed continued to work silently.

"Fine do what you want, but we will be discussing this soon later." Johnny remarked leaving him be as Ben went to follow him but stopped and turned to him for a moment.

"Just make sure your doing what think is right Reed, this is a great idea but don't push yourself to far ok?" He asked before walking out of the lab, door closed behind him.

Signing to himself, Reed laid back onto his rolling chair trying to rub out a oncoming migraine. Maybe their right, there are a lot of draw backs and factors to consider before even starting on the actual outline, prototype, then modifying and testing all the parts before even launching it...

However the feeling someone massaging his neck brought him out of my funk as he looked at to see Susan's face.

"You're beginning to worry us Reed, you're really beginning to worry me too. After all you just finished designing the Fantastic Four ship to enable us to go into space, don't you think this is taking a toll on you." She said sadly before he gripped her hand in comfort.

"How about I just take the rest of the day off and sleep on it, just spend the rest of the evening to ourselves." Reed said before getting up, locking hands with her as she seemed to lighten up.

Exiting the lab they seemed to momentarily have a breather walking to the lounge, only to spot Johnny having a melt down while Alma wrote away in her notebook.

"How is this math anymore I just see a bunch of letters and formulas, where the heck are all the numbers?! This makes no sense at all, what are they teaching you in school-" On and on the poor guy seemed flabbergasted at the assignments Alma continued to work on.

Meanwhile Ben watched the game on the flat screen TV, but oddly enough it began to feel normal and almost a comforting site.

"Need any help?" Reed asked looking at the quantum physics problems as Alma seemed to think to herself before nodding.

Susan took the oppurtunity to take Johnny out for some much needed fresh air, calming her brother down before he decided to go for a drive to cool off.

Shaking her head at her brothers childish actions, she walked back into the room only to find herself smiling at the site of Reed and Alma debating on the concepts of time and space. As they got into a heated and detailed conversion about the big bang theory, she decided to let the two be before deciding to call Dr. Strange and see if he would allow her to stay for dinner as it appeared the two were just warming up...

* * *

 **Strange's POV**

"That's fine Susan, I probably won't be back until midnight something has come up... Nothing to be concerned about yet, just make sure to have her home before then. She's safer there... That's not what I meant, there are things out there that go beyond the physical realm that even you can't protect her from. My house safe guards for things of that nature... Thank you for understanding, I have to go now please take care of her for me. Have a goodnight..." I replied lastly before hanging up, looking at the site before me.

The Temple of the Ancients, now a site of a massacre and permanent resting place of the priests and priestesses whose blood now permanently marks the floors and walls of this place. How saddening that such an ancient people have now gone extinct, but I didn't come here to mourn their deaths...

Chanting a spell of recollection, a white mist began to form before playing the past events that occurred here. Quickly the violent scenes that occurred over a month ago flashed before me, but my focus fell on my daughter being dragged into the temple.

Walking down the hallways I did my best to avoid stepping on the decaying bodies, letting out silent prayers for them as I continued forward to follow them. That was until I was lead to a dead end which had a secret passage hidden through the wall, although in the present it was blown open.

However not before seeing Cosmo's tearful departure, along with finally seeing this Father Sulivan she mentioned. And then the perpetrator who committed this finally appeared, announcing he was looking for what I could conclude was the infinity stone. And his name...

"Yondu, Captain of the Scanvengers." I said outloud before the white mist disappeared, leaving the decaying body of who could only be Father Sulivan.

Kneeling down I signed not caring for the steel of decay, I've already grown accustom to it.

"I know it's far too late now, but I would like to give you my thanks for watching over her. Although from what I hear from Cosmo you weren't very fond of me, that's ok I guess you of all people can stay that given that my responsibility fell to you all these years. But she's in great hands, I'll protect her and make sure your sacrifices weren't in vain." I promised him before closing the lids of his eyes, momentarily bowing my head in respect before getting up and standing straight.

Lettting out an exhausted breath, I decided to head home and retire for night having found what I was looking for. But I was surprised to see Cosmo was already home, in fact she nearly dropped her glass of water surprise before quickly it.

"Cosmo you're home early, I thought you were having dinner with Reed and Susan." She gave me a weird look.

"Uh yeah I did... I came back two hours ago, you do realize its 11:00 at night right?" She asked amused as she drank from the glass.

Checking the time on the wall I realized it myself, scolding myself for not realizing the time. Forgot time moves slower there, I shouldn't I've timed myself properly...

"Everything alright, you kinda smell like... Well death." She bluntly pointed out, noticing me not responding.

"It's nothing, just needed to check and confirm something. I'll go take a quick shower and retire for the night, goodnight Cosmo." Kissing her on the forehead before departing to my room.

"Hey Strange!" She called out making me stop to momentarily look over at her.

"Why do you call me Cosmo when everyone else calls me Alma? That is my earth cover name after all." She added conflicted at hearing that name again.

"I don't mean to confuse you, I just thought it would nice to have at least someone who remembers and knows who you are. The responsibilities and burdens you carry, I want you to know that I'm here to help you in anyway I can and if you ever need anything you just need to ask. I can't replace those people Cosmo, especially Father Sulivan-" I lectured her, seeing her slightly taken back by my response.

"But I promise you I'll do whatever I can to ensure that their sacrifices weren't in vain, and teach you to live instead of just surviving in fear." I finished seeing if I managed to get my point across.

Not hearing a response I continued to head into my room-

"Thank you for everything you're doing, I'll try my best to learn from you and everyone. So just bare with me... Goodnight Strange." I heard say before turning back to see she had disappeared from my view.

Closing the door behind me I marked out yet another day from my calendar, making a mental note to find information about this client who knew of the Soul Stone's location and about the infinitity Stones themselves.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

"Can't you do anything right, I swear what is the point of giving you the hint if you can't even do a simple job like this. Let alone wait to tell me a month later after your failure, it's one thing to say it takes time so why did you fail and make me waste my time waiting?" I asked annoyed as I walked back and forth through the room.

"I-I'm sorry your highness, the Scanvengers said they could it! I can try again-"

"No no, I'm afraid I have no more use for your services. And seeing as you know too much about the Stone-" I grinned pointing my staff at him, glowing a bright green as the creature shivered in fear and panic.

"Please Your highness-" However the shrieks of the creature were cut short as the blast from my staff brightened the room, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"Looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty instead, according to the energy signature of the escape pod it should have crash landed on-" Quickly checking only to be displeased by where it ended up.

"Earth- New York specifically of course, perhaps I could pay Spiderman and my dear brother a visit while I'm at it." I said sarcastically letting out an annoyed sign.

"It just goes to show if I want something done right I-" I remarked summoning my proper attire.

"-the Prince of Lies must do it myself."

* * *

 **Authors Note: I know it's been far to long, but with Quarter exams coming up I have to prioritize. However after the entire hurricane Matthew situation, I had a few days to type up a chapter while at a friends house in Atlanta.**

 **I know Nova wasn't in this chapter but I wanted to set the situation before doing anything else and tie up some loose ends so I can get people thinking and put my plan in motion.**

 **I'll try to update soon, but I'll likely focus on closing on of my other older story and write some others to get my creative writer juices flowing. I kid you not.**


	10. Chapter 10: Enter Loki, Prince of Lies

**Disclaimer:** ** _I don't own nor involved in the creation of the Marvel Universe or it's characters, except for those who I've made up._**

* * *

"Sam I'm scared!" The girl cried into the boys arms as he held her against his cowering chest.

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure everything will be alright, they won't find us in here-" All of the sudden the front door was being broken apart by an army of the living dead, otherwise known as zombies on this planet.

The rest of the movie seemed to follow their girlish screams as they failed miserably to fight off the dead. Meanwhile I sat boredly eating a bucket of popcorn as Sam seemed engaged in the movies along with everyone else.

Sam had decided to take me to the movies for me to experience a first hand movie theater experience early in the morning, which apparently isn't something he does. But since Strange doesn't really like allowing me out during the night he made a small exception, besides apparently he wanted me to first experience a horror movie which are suppose to be terrifying.

But I was not amused at all, the entire plot of this movie seemed stupid and it seemed the humans had doomed themselves trying to create an elixir for immortality. And the main characters seemed to be this couple who got in the middle of it, and now their doomed to die.

Looking around the movie theater I saw that most of the girls were clinging to their male companions, some of which were attempting to act cool but were cringing in fear. Other guys like Sam seemed pretty entertained as the couple in the movie managed to get away.

It didn't help that my heart kept receiving these weird signals, almost as if there is some sort of disturbance. I've had enough of this.

"Sam I'm going to go to the restroom." I stated seeming to finally get him to lost focus on the movie.

"Oh ok, you want me to go with you-"

"No, no the movie is almost over, wouldn't want you to miss the end." I remarked giving him the popcorn before carefully getting though the few people that came to watch this movie.

As I finally made it out of the theater, my eyes quickly adjusted from the light change as I was quickly reminded that it was in fact morning. Making my way to the restroom I went to recollect myself and wash my face from the sudden intrusions.

What's going on with me? For some reason my body seems to be telling me something is a miss, but my body seems fine. Could it be that the soul stone is picking up some sort of danger?

That can't be right what does it have to possibly be concerned about, or is it me that should be concerned? Staring up at the mirror, I saw my eyes seemed to have transform into glowing green ones as the white quickly became black.

Alright stone you have my attention, what exactly is it you want to show me? Slowing taking slow and deep breaths, I opened my mind as the visions came flooding through showing me small images and hearing words from different voices.

Oddly the images were familiar sites that I'd been to on earth.

Central Park, the public library, and lastly the Baxter Building. The only images I could grasp but the voices seemed to overlap as I just heard gibberish at first before I could make up what they were trying to say.

 **Be wary... steer clear... he comes... to take... what is yours... Beware... the Prince of Lies.**

Almost as if they have said all they wanted to say, the visions and voices all went away before I found myself gasping to recollect myself. What was that suppose to mean, they seemed fearful for some reason which never happens.

The only time they actually became fearful was when the members of the temple attempted to remove the stone from my body and contain it, and that ended horribly. In fact I had trouble regaining control as the stone or rather the voices had temporary formed an insecure attachment to me refusing to allow others around us.

Had I not trusted Father Sulivan before hand or had he been involved in stopping that operation I'm sure I would have never have gotten the stone to trust me again and transform the insecure attachment to a secure one. Glancing up once again my eyes slowly transformed back to normal as I let out a deep breathe, gathering a few paper towels to dry my face.

This isn't good, perhaps I should contact Strange or Reed to see if there has been anything out of the ordinary. Walking out the restroom, I saw Sam was waiting for me patiently before he finally took notice of me.

"There you are, had a feeling you would still be in there. Are you ok? You were in there for nearly twenty minutes." He pointed out taking notice of my conflicted appearance.

"I.. really am not sure, Sam you said the first time I came here you sensed a disturbance. Did you sense one now or during the movie?" I asked hopefully as he just stared at me with utter confusion.

"Ah no, not really why is something wrong? Did you sense a disturbance or something?" He asked as we walked out of the movies, grasping the charm Strange gave me I was surprised when he didn't respond or I couldn't reach him.

How peculiar...

"I don't know, but I'll call Reed and see if his scanners have picked up any weird activity. Sorry for partially ruining our outing Sam." I stated calling Reed as he casually brushed it off.

"Don't mention it, the movie was pretty lame anyway with the couple finally being eaten alive in the end." He stated as I let out a light laugh at the poor yet realistic choice of endings.

"Yeah I figured, the movie was doomed from the start, I'm amazed they allowed it to screen- Oh hey Reed, did I catch you at a bad time?" I started as he finally picked up after a minute.

I could hear shuffling and the sound of multiple voices, a few that I could identify as Tony Stark and Nick Fury, before hearing Reed respond.

"Ah sort of in the middle of a meeting with the Avengers- is something wrong, you sound kind of anxious." He pointed out as I signed deeply trying to figure that out myself.

"It's complicated did... has Dr. Strange mentioned anything on his whereabouts or current plans to you, I can't reach him." I finished lamely as I heard him hum in response.

"Nothing comes to mind, strange I thought you of all people could reach him easily, is that all you wanted to ask?" He questioned knowingly as I lightly laughed at this.

"Am I that easy to read? I was wondering if your scanners have picked up anything out of the ordinary near the area." I asked curiously as Sam seemed to be leading me to Central Park.

I heard shuffling around and some buttons being pressed before hearing him hum momentarily.

"Nothing's showing up on my scanners, why are you sensing disturbances? You want me to send Johnny or Ben to check them out-"

"No, no, it's fine their just feelings. I'll look into it myself, just to be sure, sorry for disturbing you." I said sincerely ready to end the call.

"Wait isn't that a little dangerous with Strange being unavailable at the moment, maybe you shouldn't-"

"I'll be fine I'm more than capable of handling myself, besides I have Sam with me and he'll make sure to keep me out of trouble. Talk to you soon, bye!" I said cheerfully hanging up as he was midway into saying something to me.

I wonder what it was.

"So... We're investigating now?" Sam asked hearing the jest of the conversation as we wandering into the park.

Nodding I recalled the vision I has before realizing we were actually at the sights of one of the visions, Central Park. It could be pure coincidence that I did tend to spend some of my free time here and that it's a pretty famous site, but all those locations were ones I've been too.

Could I be connected to this event the vision was showing me, a warning of some sort, am I suppose to be avoiding these sites or are they telling me to go to investigate them? For a being that can alter life and death my life has always been difficult to predict, I can be killed and die but it's nearly impossible.

I don't fear death but that doesn't mean I don't feel pain when people cut me open and experimented on me. Father Sulivan was the only one who stood up for me, only a few of the priest and priestesses tolerated me, the others weren't as nice.

Sam was right to assume I don't trust people, I really don't. But the stone had always looked out for me, whether because I was its vessel or just because it pitied me, visions were always one of the methods it used to communicate with me when the situation called for it.

So what's going on that would make it to send me visions on these places and warn me about some individual named Prince of Lies. Was this person someone who spoke in lies, or says the opposite of what they really mean? Is this some sort of riddle?

Since when do infinity stones have sense of humors?

"Cosmo!" Sam shouted bringing me from my funk, surprised by him addressing me by my real name.

"Geez I've been calling out to you for a while now, you want to get a hotdog? I see an old man with a stand next to our usual spot." He said before I shook my head no, running ahead as I looked over at the vender, immediately sensing something was off.

He didn't appear to be one of the usual venders I see around here, and since when did benders sell hot dogs near this area or specifically next to the bench. Sam doesn't seem to act as if something is wrong with this, but I feel something is off here.

"One hot dog please?" Sam asked pulling out his wallet before the old man simply chuckled waving Sam off.

"Now there's no need for that, it's on the house for a very special occasion. I insist." The vender remarked handing it to Sam who accepted it in glee.

"What kind of occasion?" I asked as the man simply chuckled slightly more sinisterly then before.

Trying to peer into his mind I was taken back by the fact I couldn't, it had been blocked off to me. How...?!

"Just celebrating a soon to be success is all, cheers!" He added watching Sam apply condiments to the hot dog.

However the slight green glow that illuminated his eyes momentarily caught my immediate attention, although Sam seemed to preoccupied by the moment. But my eyes quickly went to the hot dog as I quickly picked up on the enchantment placed on it as I began to full on panic.

Who is this guy? Why did he enchant Sam's hot dog? Was that green glow his magic reflecting through his eyes? More importantly Sam's about to eat the hot dog containing who knows what, I have to do something quickly without drawing suspension.

Think Cosmo think!

"Sam look out there's a spider on the hot dog!" I remarked casting an illusion in Sam's eyes as he quickly dropped the hot dog which quickly disappeared oddly enough.

However Sam seemed more focused on getting away from it, not caring to look down.

"Oh gross it was all big and hairy, there goes my appetite." He remarked before I quickly grabbed his hand leading him away.

"Hey let's go to the library, I think I've had enough outdoor excitement for the day." I stated dragging him along forcefully before he could get his word in.

However I was startled when I looked back to see he, along with the stand, had completely vanished out of site. I didn't even get to read him, who was that guy?

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

"Hmm... That wasn't very nice of you, just who might you be?" I questioned outloud on top of a nearby rooftop watching the two teens quickly leave the park.

That boy is an associate of Spiderman's, the helmet wearing hero, but I don't recall ever seeing that girl. Whoever she may be, she was capable of seeing through my illusion and even attempted to read my mind.

Had I not been wearing my traditional Asgardian headgear, I would have been sure to fall victim to her. Quite the display of mental power, but clearly lacking in acting skills.

Following them from above he was once again surprised they headed to the second location I scouted out. The public library, strange could this be a coincidence or was this fate dealing me a card in my favor.

However first things first, time to check up on this girl, if she happens to be a friend of this hero then she could possibly connected to Spiderman's ring of associates. I shouldn't underestimate her, especially after what she did back there, she's no fool.

"This should be interesting..." I remarked transforming into another form before entering the building, pushing the glasses from my disguise upward to adjust it.

* * *

 **Alma's POV**

I shouldn't have brought Sam here, heck I shouldn't have come to the library when that individual might show up here if my hunch is right. And I don't even know who I'm dealing with, maybe I should call Reed again, perhaps the Avengers might even know something about this.

"Sam maybe we should wrap things up and call it a day, I should be heading back to the manor-"

"Uh huh." He stated not believing me as I looked at him in bewilderment.

"What?" He laughed knowingly before flicking my forehead in response.

"Nice try but your not losing me that easily, as if I'd cut you lose after that magic incident. So are you going to go after the guy or are you going to try and lead him out, either way I'm against it-" He started noticing me pouting in response.

"-but if you were to run off I'd have no choice but to follow you. However no doubt the Sorcerer Supreme and the Fantastic Four aren't going to like it, remember the other day you left in the middle of the night because you sensed a disturbance? Pretty sure Johnny had spent the entire night searching for you." He remarked as I laughed nervously remembering that incident.

Some enchantress had made her way to New York and I got a rude wake up call when she did, Strange says that I was like a living magic detector. Both a blessing and a curse, especially in the middle of the night during blissful sleep.

Not to mention Strange nearly ripped my head off, a first time for everything, while lecturing me on the dangerous of doing such reckless things. Luckily for him he had dealt with the problem before I had the chance to, apparently he had already been on it before I could get out of bed.

"Way ahead of you I'll just call them ahead of time and we'll be off- Sam?" I asked turning around as I exited the public facility only to see Sam was no longer there.

Running back in I was alarmed when everyone had stopped moving, frozen in an enchantment as I couldn't sense Sam's soul with the facility. Don't tell me-

"Looks like you're not affected, you're no normal mortal are you?" The librarian asked as I quickly noticed the same presence as before, but instead of the old man from before he was an older woman.

A shapeshifter? No they don't use enchantments, could they also be a sorcerer of some sort?

"Where's Sam?" I asked as she chuckled quickly changing forms again.

As the green magic momentarily showered them with light, a man dressed in some sort of formal wear with a horned helmet stood before me. Mischief reflected across his eyes as he took in my surprised appearance, where had I seen him before- no not him but something about him seemed familiar.

"You think it wise to question me mortal, especially when I have your friend in confinement?" He taunted bending down to my level as I narrowed my eyes on him.

Trying to read his soul I ran into inference again only being able to skim the surface of it, who is this guy? I haven't ran into such heavy inference since Father Sulivan or when I came across Strange.

But I was able to get a name despite not being able to physically touch him.

"Prince Loki of Asgard, your Thor's brother no wonder your attire seemed familiar. What business does the Prince of Lies have with us, or specifically with Sam?" I asked not likely the fact I'm face to face with the person I should be avoiding.

"Naughty, naughtry girl, don't you know it's rude to read people? Just who might you be?" He asked reaching for my face, on instinct I pulled up a magically barrier flinching in response.

"Where's Sam?!" I asked more forcefully as he backed away cautiously still having that playful smirk on his face.

He's toying with me.

"If you want to see your little friend come alone to the school, I understand it's a place you go to often?" He asked confidently but I could sense the uncertainty beneath it.

"Don't tell me the Prince of Lies actual stalks young mortals, quite immoral don't you think? What's stopping me from calling Thor, I hear you two are at a stalemate at the moment." I remarked already regretting my choice of words.

"You two seem very close, it would be ashame if something were to happen to him. Well I guess I'll see you soon." He remarked disappearing into a light of green, everyone in the room going back into their normal routine completely unaware of what transpired.

Oh great now Sam's in danger, putting my phone away I let out an aggravated sign as I exited the library. He's no doubt waiting for me at my school, but will Sam really be there with him? He is the Prince of Lies after all can I really trust in his words?

But if Sam's still in New York I can track his soul down without having to use the power of the stone, it should be relatively easy since I've acknowledged and categorized it in my memory.

Concentrating on his presence I was surprised to see he wasn't anywhere near the school, instead he was at the Baxter Building. Specifically unconsious in the janitors closet in the lobby, why the heck would he be there out of all the places Loki could have chosen.

Using a spell Strange had taught me, I quickly teleported to the back of the desk in lobby that was relatively empty. Not even the lobby manager and receptionist were there to greet or question me like usual, walking towards the closet I let out a breathe of relief at the site of Sam unconsious yet uninsured.

Slinging his arm over my shoulder, I lifted him out and placed him on the couch to properly examine him. His vitals are good and it doesn't appear he was physically knocked out, just another enchantment that appears pretty harmless.

However when I suddenly sensed Loki's presence I quickly made sense of things, this was a trap and I just causally walked into it. Quickly teleporting Sam out of there, I let out a relieved breathe knowing he was safe at Strange's manor for the time being.

"Wow you really are a Prince of Lies, since when is this a school?" I questioned not bothering to turn to face him.

I sense he was already standing a few meters behind me, and I didn't have to turn around to know that he probably held a look of triumph on his face. But what could he have possibly be happy about.

I didn't fall for his other bait but somehow I managed to do as he calculated. Was this some sort of test?

I shouldn't even continue to linger here, I should go, I don't want to have this man's attention. But I need to know why he's here, could it be pure coincidence that he came to Earth perhaps to face his brother or was he here for me or more specifically the stone? Could he possibly known?

No we were careful he can't possibly know about me, but perhaps he does know the Soul Stone is on Earth. Was he involved in the raid of the temple?

"How did you know to come here? I did say we would be at the school, or perhaps you had a way of tracking me or the boy-"

"Lucky guess, I don't have time for this." I said beginning to walk off before I quickly realized I couldn't use my magic, weird it was working earlier.

Checking my phone I saw it also had no signal, so that's why he's so happy. He thinks he has me at a disadvantage.

"Is something the matter? I thought you were leaving." He taunted as I paid little attention to him and more over my surroundings.

Not a single other soul in proximity, whether that was his workings or he scared them off, it did give me comfort of mind. No one in the area to get caught in the crossfire, but something tells me this guy isn't someone to take lightly.

I would probably need to used the power of the infinity stone to be sure of victory, but that's to dangerous to use right now. Especially if the stone warned me to beware this man, not to mention he might get what he wants.

He's observing me to see what I'm capable of, he has taken away some of the tools in my toolbox. But I have an infinite amount of others I can use to my advantage, however that's what he wants to see.

I won't allow him to get what he wants.

"I'm kind of curious as to why your doing this, I don't think I've done anything to offend you. Or could it be your fixated on me because let me tell you your better off with anyone else." I remarked as he seemed to summon a staff out of nowhere walking closer towards me.

"Don't flatter yourself, I am not my brother, I would never find interest in a mortal woman nor in the company of a mortal. However seeing that your someone who deals in the art of magic perhaps you know something that would be of interest to me." He stated stopping nearly an arm length away from me to look upon his staff.

Already knowing how I might be able to get out of this messy situation, I took hold of the necklace Strange gave me as he continued on. Strange gave this to me as a way to communicate and locate me, when I go to take it off Strange loses his direct connection to me. But if I were to go into a huge amount of stress or something where to cause it to shatter he would likely come to my location at a moments notice.

Yanking it lightly off, I looked down at the eye piece contemplating whether this was going to work or not as I heard him mention something of interest.

"-about a disturbance that occurred over a month ago, not far from this place." He stated as I flinch in response at it, catching his attention.

"Oh have I peaked your interest?" He asked as I held onto the necklace a little longer, what's he getting at?

"Were you involved in the attack on the Temple of the Ancients?" I asked clenching my fist avoiding whatever useless chit-chat he had already planned.

"I beg your pardon, I haven't the slightest clue what your talking about-"

"It must have angered you when those scavengers came up empty handed, but I'm guessing you placed all the responsibility and blame on someone else to remove yourself from the situation. How underhanded, as expected from the Prince of Lies, but now you find yourself at a dead end hanging on threads that you hope will lead you to your prize. Well Loki am I on the right track?" I questioned with a blank expression unfolding my hands causing th necklace to fall to the ground next to my foot.

"Well aren't we a little to well-informed, and how might you know all of this?" He asked beginning to lower his staff, hovering it over my chest.

"Let's just my father has eyes everywhere-" I started stepping on the necklace with a great amount of force, causing it to break.

Almost on cue a portal appeared behind me as the enchantment on the place was broken, two hands shooting out to pull me back.

"-and he tends to be very well informed on matters." I stated before Strange fully emerged from the portal pulling my back into his chest, his cloak nearly causing me to disappear from site had there not been an opening in the front.

Keeping one arm around me, the other was extended towards Loki as if prepared to attack or defend at any moment.

"Loki what an unusual surprise, and here I thought I just had to make sure only the boys on Earth would keep their hands off my daughter-" He remarked before dropping all formalities as he his narrowed darkly.

"What business do you have here? You don't go out of your way to visit people here, especially when you hate the inhabitants so." He remarked as Loki had a bewildered look on his face.

"Daughter? Since when did you have a- never mind it appears my visit here will have to be cut short, until we meet again girl." He remarked leaving to process the new sets of information presented to him.

As soon as he left people began to show up again as the receptionist returned, all appearing as if nothing in particular happened. However Strange wasted no time pulling me through the portal where we ended up back at the manor.

Seeing Sam still passed out on the couch another sense of relief washed over me before Strange seemed to check me over. Finally satisfied that I was ok I saw him quickly change into parental mode as I felt another lecture coming on.

"What happened today, I thought Sam was taking you out to perform normal and safe teen activities?" He said empathizing the safe part as I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"We were but then I had this vision so I tried to contact you but you didn't respond-"

"Cosmo I told you never to purposely finding these people in your visions, especially when they have such a huge magical advantage. Your putting yourself at risk by doing these things-"

"But I didn't do it on purpose, Loki just so happened to be at Central Park with trap set for Sam. I didn't know who he was before then, besides he said he was some way involved in the massacre at the temple. And looking for the stone!" I defended rapidly, frantically waving my arms arounds before he pet my head trying to calm me down while trying to reason in his head.

"I know Loki is a master manipulator and he probably made sure to cover his tracks, even going as far as to place the blame on someone else wouldn't surprise me. But you can't be gaining any sort of attention, especially from him, it will only lead to trouble. So please reform from taking drastic actions and don't go looking for these people." He reasoned as I managed to calm myself down and nodded.

Not even five seconds of silence could be had before his phone went off, looking at the caller I.D. he picked up and I'm guessing he was talking to Reed as the person immediately began to question my wearabouts.

Looking at my phone I saw I had a few missed calls from him along with other members of the Fantastic Four. Forgot my phone had been momentarily cut off, they probably thought I ran off again.

"No, no, she's fine this isn't another repeat of last week... She just had a little run in with a certain Asgardian Prince... No Loki not Thor... Uh huh..." He remarked before leaving out the front door before closing it behind him, leaving me alone with an unconsious Sam.

"Uh... What?" Let me take that back, a now conscious Sam.

"Hey there sleepy head, did you enjoy your little nap?" I joked as he got up, still slightly groggy.

"Alma what- what-" He tried to ask as he experienced a major headache, taking a seat nice to him I offered him a glass of water I quickly summoned up.

"Happened? Kind of a long story, but everything is fine now so don't worry to much about it." I stated as he feel into my lap, letting out groaning noises.

"I feel kinda of sleepy." He mumbled out as I laughed lightly in response.

"Well it's to be expected, the enchantment placed out you was suppose to knock you out for the rest of the day. Luckily using the magic I've learned from the priests and priestess and managed to awaken you from-" Hearing a sudden low snore I looked down to see Sam had once again passed out.

"-slumber. I guess you earned yourself another nap time for taking me to the movies today, although it was a crappy one at that." I remarked peering down at him before laying back myself.

"I guess I'll partake in this activity with you too, you lazy bum... Sweet dreams Sam." I whispered falling back and closing my eyes.

However I quickly jolted awake when one authoritative and deep voice in my head, one that had spoken to me for the first time when Strange examined me, spoke softly to me in a rather soothing voice that surprised me.

 _ **Sweet Dreams, my child.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it's been awhile and I'm so glad to finally have this chapter out, especially today of all days. This story has reached its one year anniversary and I'll finally be able to focus my attention on this story as I finish up with my last story.**

 **I can already feel my creative writer juices flowing to continue this story, but chances are I won't be updates this weekend with relatives and black Friday all going on.**

 **Finally going to get things back on track that's for sure, hope you guys are having a fantastic day (pun not intended) and enjoy your Thanksgiving.**


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath and More Drama

**Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own or have many involvement in the Marvel Universe or the creation of Ultimate Spiderman, just of the characters I created._**

* * *

 **Alma's POV**

"This is beginning to become bothersome." I mumbled sitting back at my desk as the teacher droned on with the problems.

However my attention at the moment was divided as I wrote down notes while also from the corner of my eye spotted a raven sitting on a branch outside the window. Normally this would be no cause for concern however I realized that this bird had been following me for the past week, and on top of that I quickly realized it was an enchanted bird.

I wonder whose handy work this is... That was sarcasm by the way, as if it wasn't obvious. Looks like Strange was right, I need to be more careful.

At the sound of the bell, I decided to head to the opposite direction of the entrance to the schools back exit to change things up a bit. But he'll likely catch on, hopefully I'll be long gone before then and avoid confronting him or giving him any more information he desires.

Sneaking out from the back into the closest alleyway, I covered some major distance before quickly joining into a crowd of people crossing the street where there was some minor traffic. Removing my glasses and placing my hair down, I quickly placed my hood on as I migrated into the crowd to a less busy sidewalk.

Seeing a local diner, I decided to stop for a quick bite before heading back to the manor. But not before feeling my phone vibrate, grabbing the small device I slid to answer the call surprised by who was calling me.

"Mr. Stark, what a surprise." I said as this certainly was a first.

How did he exactly get my number? I have his since he gave me his card, but I never recalled giving him mine...

"Hey Alma, sorry for the sudden call but I was wondering if we could talk. I'm actually parked in front of your school but I haven't seen you come out." He pointed out as I was genuinely surprised before realizing the situation.

"That would have been ok if I hadn't already left the place, I'm just ready to get something to eat and entering a local diner actually." I stated as he seemed taken back, not expecting my response.

"Oh, ok. Well just tell me where that is and I can meet you there." He suggested as I signed realizing how much attention that would give me.

I can't having Loki on me until I can figure out what exactly he wants or have some leeway.

Besides I'm suppose to be avoiding him as Strange has well informed me.

"I'm afraid I can not reveal to you that information as I'm trying to avoid detection at the moment, and you tend to grab a lot of attention Mr. Stark." I refused politely as I entered the diner, taking a seat at one of the stools provided as I ordered a milkshake.

"Avoid detection? Are you in some kind of trouble? Don't tell me your investigating some magical and space disturbances again- does Reed and Dr. Strange know about this?" He asked as I could tell he was seconds away from probably contacting them.

"Hey it's not my fault entirely I have been and being stalked by some shady Asgardian prince." I retorted before placing down an order for some fries and a club sandwich.

Basic meals I've come to enjoy.

"Are you referring to Loki? I heard you and Sam had a run in with him the other week, but Loki isn't the type to stalk mortals. Not without cause or them being something of interest." He added as I wasn't sure I liked what he was suggesting.

"Oh great I have attracted a weirdo, just another reason for Strange to use against me for leaving the house unaccompanied." I mumbled into the phone.

I heard a small chuckle from the other side as a milkshake was served to me before a nice heaping pile of food was presented to me. Classic American Cuisine.

"Well sorry to parade in on your evening but I need you to now come with me." He stated as I signed tossing a fry in my mouth as I did.

"And why would that be?" I asked before a hand casually took not one but a handful of fries from my plate.

"Because I'm already here, you seem to forget I'm a genius and you happen to be on a traceable phone." He said both into the phone and right behind me before ending the call.

Oh right my phone can be traced, forgot about that. Turning to my shake, I made no move to appear as if I was leaving anytime soon. Although he seemed pretty stubborn and took my plate of food, taking the seat next to me as he actually dared to dig in.

There will be hell to pay later...

"What is it you want exactly, I can't really see what I could grant someone as wealthy and powerful as yourself. Well at least not by normal human means anyway." I quickly added as my eye twitched when he bit a few fries at once.

"A normal human? Not really sure what that is anymore, but I feel that's not a suited word for either of us." He stated as I signed, sensing he was trying to set me up in a trap of words.

"Mr. Stark if there's something you need to ask get straight to the point, I find it irritating when you and Fury try coaxing information out of me indirectly. And in case I didn't tell you, I'm in the middle of something so I don't have time for your little mental games." I said biting the cherry and proceeding to sip on my milkshake.

I could honestly read him to find out what I want but Strange has started to lecture me on thinking as a human, or more specifically no reading nonsense. Even the Fantastic Four have began to lecture me on the matter, Johnny even says that no one likes a know-it-all but at the same time should use it to look out for crazy people.

Honestly not sure if I know the difference between sane or crazy people, where would I stand in such matters. Somewhere in between perhaps.

"It's come to my attention that for someone who has such a powerful father that no one has even heard of you, not even Thor with his resources and access to universal knowledge has heard of you. If you were a kid maybe I'd understand, but your a teenager yet no one has ever mentioned you including the Sorcerer Supreme. Why is that I wonder?" He asked before missing around with a few fries as he watched for what I'm guessing is a reaction.

Although I do wonder what such a question would accomplish, no real leverage there for him to use against me. Was he trying to figure out if I was a threat, using the great doctor and manipulating him or perhaps up to something that would be of any importance to him or the Avengers?

"Well I wasn't created by normal means and was raised in nearly complete isolation, so none of that surprises me. I didn't even know he was my father until he told me he was, still not entirely use to the idea of having him as my guardian when I can only see Father Gideon as my guardian or so-called father figure." I remarked asking for the check as I got up.

My milkshake now sitting abandoned nearly finished, though I somehow still had my appetite. But I realized that my unwelcome feathery friend has caught up with me, just perfect.

"Mr. Stark-"

"Tony, just call me by my first name like you do with Reed. Otherwise it makes me feel old when you call me that." He said empathizing his name.

However it still made me feel uncomfortable.

"Mr. Stark-" I started again clearly uncomfortable calling him casually by his first name.

"-I don't see what point this establishes, talking to me doesn't seem to do you any good." I pointed out as he quickly threw down a wad of cash before allowing me to pay.

"Now that's where you're wrong, you are far more interesting to talk to than you think. Besides if Dr. Strange seems to hold you in such high regards. I doubt you're just some brat who can cast a spell or two, he's not known for his fatherly love after all. Or maybe it's just a father and mother's pride kind of thing, does your mother know your here?" He asked as we walked out of the diner before he guided me to his limo.

Great now I have to deal with him and his long array of questions, is he trying to profile me or is he actually trying to get to know me? I'm still not sure what the first exchange customs of terrains is as apparently all of the terrains I've met aren't 'normal'.

"I don't have a mother, well at least I don't see it that way. I was created in a different fashion then what normal humans use. A manifestation is what the priests and priestesses would say." I remarked looking out the window as I saw the raven follow in pursuit.

"Manifestation? Of what?" He asked before I gave him a annoyed look.

"Well Strange is my biological father so-"

"That's not who I was referring to, your DNA reads something else other than human and if I know anything about biology I know it takes at least two to tango." He stated as I shrugged, honestly not having a true answer for him.

Sure I may have manifested from the stone, but technically speaking I would have needed to have exposed to someone other than Strange's DNA to survive. He's not capable of physically withstanding the stone's power, no one should be able to like I have.

But I do which is purely a miracle or my "mommy" is not someone to be messed with or taken lightly.

If only Strange would tell me what he knows, I know he saw something that day when we first officially met. But then again I haven't been completely honest with him about that voice I keep hearing, a voice that doesn't come from the stone or apart of my conscious.

Maybe I might finally be losing it, not that I would want him to know.

"Ask Strange, he probably knows and has yet to tell me anything about my other donor. Where are we going?" I asked suddenly realizing we weren't heading to Strange's manor nor the Baxter Building.

"My tower, I've come to get you for further questioning. You don't have anything to do today according to Sam, I even left Dr. Strange and Reed a voicemail. Besides I'm sure you'll feel much safer there. You'll get to meet the team officially in all, they also have been interested in meeting you." He explained as part of my attention was still on the raven before it managed to disappear off as we arrived in front of the place.

"Safe? Your tower has been attacked at least six times according to highlights in the news since I arrived here. Are you sure Reed and Strange said I could come?" I asked with uncertainty.

Reed didn't particularly like me hanging out with Tony Stark. Apparently he is a bad influence and trouble maker in both his and Strange's eyes.

"Like I said, left them a voicemail. Don't worry so much!" He said dragging me in, partly aware of a pair of eyes burning imaginary holes in the back of his head.

"I usually don't, however you're a rather dangerous individual to be around seeing how many people you manage to upset on a daily basis. Although I suppose his presence is my fault not yours, maybe I should contact Strange-"

"No, no, that's not necessary everything is fine. Loki isn't stupid enough to come prancing in here with his brother around. You'll be safe from him here, now how about I get you something to eat? I'm sure Jarvis can get you something to eat." He said as we entered the elevator, bringing momentary confusion.

"Jarvis? Who is that, another Avenger?" I asked as the elevator door closed, Tony already ahead of me as he starts explaining things.

"No he's a computerized intelligence who practically runs the system here, Reed has one too but one of which you're probably familiar with." He elaborated as I nodded in understanding.

I guess great minds do think alike, no matter how different they are personality wise.

However a sudden yellow flag went off in my mind as my sixth sense seemed to worn me of a strong unknown presence nearby, and it wasn't Loki's. Apparently I wasn't discreet enough to hide my surprise from him.

"Is something the matter Nina?" He asked as I hummed in contemplation before shaking my head.

"I thought I sensed someone of potential threat, must have been a false alarm though if your tower is secure." I said trying to discreetly disregard the feeling.

"Do you usually get false alarms?" He asked curiously although he didn't seem to believe me as I looked at him blankly, shaking my head.

"Never happened before, but hey there is a first to everything right? Let's hope this is the case." I remarked as we neared the top levels.

But he didn't seem to want to drop it.

"Oh and why's that? Don't think we can handle it?" He joked although I simply choose to not respond to his question.

At least until I thought my answer through.

"I don't really know, all I know is this presence was stronger than even that of Strange and I don't think I would fare well against it. But I don't sense it anymore so maybe I was imagining it, after all no one can just disappear in such an instant by normal means." _-At least if they are human._

* * *

 **Nova's POV**

 ***Smash***

Great I managed to hit all the targets in one go, improving my skills somewhat since last week. If only I could be more useful to her the maybe I wouldn't have endangered her like I did, I need to get stronger.

"Alright what's got you in such a bad mood, you've been doing nothing but training your heart out around here these last few days. Trouble in paradise perhaps?" Spiderman asked as I signed looking to see the rest of the team here.

Figures they'd come to interrogate me. Attempting to try and get some more practice, I let out an annoyed sign when Spiderman basically pressed a stop button to prevent more drones from coming.

"Come on Sam, we're just concerned. We heard about what happened with Loki last week, we're just making sure everything is ok with you." Powerman remarked as I signed finally sitting down as my muscles let out cries of relief from the break.

"No things aren't ok, I was powerless to do anything in that situation and something really bad could have happened to Alma had Strange not shown up when he did. Maybe he's right, maybe I shouldn't be around Alma so often I'll just get her caught in danger again." He retorted taking off his helmet to power down.

"The Sorcerer Supreme said that to you?" Ironfist asked in surprise and almost disbelief.

That didn't seem to be like him no matter how cold a front he put on for others.

"Ok not exactly like that but he might as well have." Sam pointed out as White Tiger took a seat next to him in question.

"Well what did he say? As I recall we haven't seen you with her at all this week, so it must have been something to warrant you staying away from her right?" She asked as he briefly recalled Strange's words.

"He said it was best if we didn't see each other for the time being, that it would be dangerous for the both of us and he didn't particularly feel it's safe for her to be out, perhaps when it's safer for her to go out." He recalled as the team brushed it off.

"Sam you're looking into his words too much, he's just take precautions with his daughter's safety. Most fathers would be especially in his position, being his daughter would be concerning due to his status and enemies." Ironfist explained defending the man.

"My father was the same with me growing up, as I recall Strange doesn't like it when Spiderman, Powerman, or even Ironfist hang out with her. He's just being an overprotective father is all, don't hold it against him he'll get use to having you around in no time." White Tiger comforted before Spiderman pulled him to his side with an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah he just sounds like any other overprotective parent, the only thing that does warrant some weirdness. Still not over the fact he's a father, let alone to a rather cheerful girl like Alma, must be from the mother's side." Spiderman joked patting Sam on the back before going into thought.

"Now that I think about it who do you think the mom is? She must be a beauty to have caught Strange's attention and with the line of work Strange is in I doubt she's human or completely anyway. She ever mention anything to you?" Spiderman asked as Sam shook his head.

"According to Alma, she was informed she wasn't created by normal means- actually she said she was a manifestation but never clarified what of. Her so-called mother is unknown to her but it's clear it's where she gets majority of her powers from, so whoever Strange got mixed up with wasn't exactly human." He explained trying to lay back before all their communicators went off.

All checking them simultaneously, they saw that Fury had just called an emergency meeting as they all heading off. No doubt Fury would already be awaiting them in the debriefing room, but that did leave them to wonder just what is this is all about.

However, they were surprised when they saw not only Hawkeye but Black Widow standing next to Nick Fury in the front of the debriefing room. But instead of the usual, ultra serious man he was most of the time he seemed to hold an air of annoyance and mild irritation.

"Team you're finally here, I have an assignment for you that these two can further explain. But the reason why I've called you all here is because there recently has been someone taking sensitive information from our files." He explained before Spiderman interrupted him.

"Oh so you want us to investigate and find the mole, easy peasy, no need to worry so much. We can handle-"

"That's not it, we already found the problem." Hawkeye remarked cutting him off before signalling at Black Widow to continue.

"His name is Wade Wilson, otherwise known as Deadpool. He has broken into the S.H.E.I.L.D. computer system and managed to take a classified project we have been working on. We have yet to figure out why he could want such a thing except to possibly sell it, but he managed to encrypt the file so we aren't certain what he downloaded but we don't want to take any chances." She explained as we signed, realizing we would be tracking down an old colleague.

Just what was Wade thinking?

"Do we have any clue where he was going?" White Tiger asked before Hawkeye tapped something on the screen.

"Unknown but we know he is still in the city for some reason and can't leave. Your job is to locate him and take back the flash drive. Those take top priority over his capture." He stated as we all grimaced.

"The whole city? That'll take all day!" Spiderman whined as Fury simply glared at him.

"Well I guess you should get to it, the longer we wait the longer he has the chance to expose classified secrets." Fury stated dismissing them as we began to leave.

"Nova stay back for a moment, we need to talk to you." He called out making me rather surprised as the team sent me a curious glance that I answered with a shrug.

The minute they left the door closed behind them leaving me in a room with Fury, Hawkeye, and Black Widow.

"Nova we wanted to ask you about Alma-"

"I'll stop you right there, ask Dr. Strange or even the Fantastic Four. I told you all I know- well except regarding what her likes or dislikes are, but I don't think that is something you guys would want to know." I added as I got ready to leave before being stopped by Fury.

"No, not that. It's about her mother, do you know who she is?" Fury asked as I was surprised to hear that question for the second time today.

"I just got done explaining this to the team. According to Alma, she was informed she wasn't created by normal means. You all know this, just a manifestation of her so-called mother. It's unknown to her who but it's clear it's where she gets most of her powers from, if you're so curious about it ask Strange who he got mixed up with." I simply stated not knowing what else to say before finally leaving them to think to themselves.

However a quick alert from the Fantastic four Headquarters grabbed their attention as Nick Fury went to quickly answer it. Although he would say it was concerning that he was met with an angered Mr. Fantastic vigorously pacing around while twirling his phone in his hand before forcefully calming down when he saw they answered.

"Where's Tony?" He asked before either of the three could get a word in.

They felt an oncoming headache and workload heading their way.

"What did he do?" Natasha asked as the man instead of answering played a voicemail left to him by said man.

 **"Hey Reed! Listen, I'm just calling to say I'll be borrowing Alma for a while you know, get to know each other, introduce her around, have a nice heart to heart-"** The message began as already they could sense the trouble to come from this.

 **"-so don't worry about her, I'll have her back in no time... Maybe a few hours or so depending on how things go, she'll be completely safe-probably- so don't worry that pretty little brain of yours over her in the meantime. She'll be completely fine with me. Got to go, just caught up with her. Later!"** Than the message abruptly ended as they all looked at each other.

"To make matters worse, I haven't been unable to contact either of them or reach them. Tony I can understand if he was avoiding me and not answering, Alma on the other hand in most circumstances answers immediately or messages me if it's at an off time. So I'll ask again, where is he or more specifically where is he holding her?" He said getting straight to the point as Hawkeye and Black Widow were attempting to contact him but failing.

"That's strange we can't contact the tower, something is jamming the signal. Maybe their-" Looking up Hawkeye saw he already hung up as they signed at his actions.

"-at the Avengers Tower. Is it just me or is Dr. Richards being a little too overprotective?" He asked as Natasha just gave him a knowing look.

"Naturally he would be seeing as Alma an the Fantastic Four have gotten very close since her time here. It isn't surprising that he would start becoming rather protective over her, besides this is Tony we're dealing with here. The man is a magnet for trouble and being around him for too long will result you getting caught in the crossfire, something Dr. Richards is very aware of. Who knows just what the Sorcerer Supreme will do should harm befall her." She said trying again to contact the tower but failing.

"Let's get going, the fact that someone has been jamming the tower's communication frequency isn't a good thing. We have to check it out." She stated before heading off with Hawkeye.

Unaware just how close the cases of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avenger Tower were related.

* * *

 **Alma's POV**

"Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark! Tony! Anyone!" I kept shouting out through the building as I received no response of any kind.

I swear this guy is the worst, says he wants to talk to me than proceeds to leave me alone in unknown territory. Not only is he a horrible host, but what if I was some bad guy trying to learn the layout of the place or steal some Intel. Giving up on my search to find Stark or anyone for that matter, I entered yet another room figuring out that I had probably gotten myself lost.

Maybe I should just call Reed-

"Bingo!" I heard a voice shout in happiness as in front stood what appeared to be a lodge overseeing the city below through glass.

But my attention was on the man in red and black attire. He seemed to be downloading something onto a flash drive, whatever it was, he seemed just about done with it when he heard me arrive. Not sure what he was doing and in truth I didn't really care as I assumed he was probably another Avenger that I have yet to meet.

Seeming to have caught him in an awkward position, he kind of began to joke around with me for a moment before growing serious.

"So I'm guessing you saw all that huh? Well you don't appear to be of any threat but I can never be to sure. Alright then, I guess I don't have much of a choice!"He said rather enthusiastically clapping his hands together in laughter.

Growing confused by what he was talking about, I jolted in surprise when he placed his arm around me and giving me a devilish grin.

"I apologize in advance for this!" He said cheerfully as I grew even more confused, did I see something I wasn't suppose to see?

He probably thinks I was spying on him and saw something classified, I wonder if he knows where Stark is so I can teach him a lesson or two on how to properly host guests. However the blunt force of a sword handle smashing the back of my head seemed to indicate I wouldn't get the chance.

This is what I get for not using my ability to read people, I didn't even consider this guy a threat with the way he was acting. Feeling myself fall forward, he caught me right as I fell and lost consciousness.

The last thing I heard before losing myself to the darkness as he seemed to intake in air, signing dramatically.

"Well this complicates things!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it's been far too long and I apologize but my tablet was fatally wounded and after 4 long years of it's continuous use, I had to put it down. Luckily I received a new, updated version for my birthday and with exams finally finishing up I can finally get back to writing and finish/update some of my stories.**

 **Hopefully I haven't gotten too rusty and I'm going to jog some of my memories from the stories to remember what the major plots were. Rest assured I will be getting back to them soon and eventually work into a normal routine of updating.**


End file.
